Eyes of a Thief
by MoonlightsMadness
Summary: Kagome meets Yoko in the past and Shuichi in the future. How does everything play out for them when things start turning out all wrong. The Spirit Detectives are back! Set after YYH Season 4 . Read and review please. K/K
1. Prologue

MoonlightsMadness: So… Here's a new one and all… I don't own anyone. **Let me know if you guys want me to cross it over with Harry Potter if not I can do another YYH/IY/HP if you want.**

Prologue

"Inuyasha just leave her alone."

"Shut up Sango, I want answers!"

"She's obviously not paying attention to you; why not just ask her later?"

"No one's asking you monk."

"Come on, you're way too loud anyway."

"I swear runt, if you guys don't leave me alone I'm going to kill you."

"Suit yourself." Sango grumbled grabbing her boomerang and walking off. Inuyasha turned back towards Kagome and growled. "You're going to stay here for your summer vacation got it?" he asked getting in her face. "Are you listening to me? Hey wench, I asked you a question. Answer me damn it!" Inuyasha yelled near Kagome's face. Kagome blinked and cocked her head to the side. "Did you… say something?" she asked. Inuyasha blinked and reared his head back. "I said-" "Dear friends, it has been a long time since we've slept in a nice castle. What do you say I tell someone that they have an ominous cloud over their home?" Miroku chuckled pushing Inuyasha out of the way. Kagome blinked slowly and shrugged. "Sure." She said.

Shippo leaped onto Inuyasha's head and the three of them looked at her with weird looks on their faces. "What? What is it?" Kagome asked softly. "It's nothing, nothing at all." Miroku said with a small laugh. "Okay… where did Sango go?" she asked looking around for the slayer. "I'm right here Kagome. Let's start moving; it looks like it's about to rain." Sango replied emerging from the trees. The group nodded and packed their belongings from their lunch break and began walking again. 'I wonder what's wrong with her. She's acting so weird.' Inuyasha thought looking at Kagome from the corner of his eye. "What's wrong with you? Why do you keep looking at me like that?" she asked sharply. "Keh. I'm just trying to see how I could have ever mistaken you for Kikyo." He said angrily.

Kagome stopped and stared at Inuyasha's back. "You're such a… prick." She whispered her hazel eyes downcast. "What did you just call me?" he growled getting in her face. "I called you a prick! You are too, I'm not Kikyo; I never have been and never will be!" she screamed. Sango, Miroku and Shippo sweat dropped before walking passed the couple fighting. "We'll find a nice place for the five of us." Miroku laughed as they walked farther away. "Four." Kagome growled. "Four what do you mean Kagome?" Sango asked turning around shocked. "I'm not going with you; I don't think I can take anymore of Inuyasha." Kagome said ignoring the half-demon in front of her. "But Kagome-" "Shippo look after Inuyasha he needs looking after, and be mindful of Miroku and Sango." Kagome instructed the kit. Shippo sniffled and nodded as Kagome handed him over to Sango. "I'll see you guys later." She said picking up her yellow bag and moving on a head of them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was later that night when Kagome arrived at the village. "Excuse me, I'm a traveling miko and I was wondering if I could possibly sleep here." she said walking up to the guard at the front gate of the castle. The guard on duty looked her up and down before gesturing to follow him. Kagome smirked and practically skipped after the guard. 'I knew changing into these robes was a good idea before coming up to the castle. "My lord, this miko wishes to sleep here for this evening." The guard said outside of the sliding door. "A miko? Leave Sharu, go back to your post." The lord said quietly. "My lord is everything alright? You don't sound too well." Sharu said. "I said leave." The lord growled making the two outside of the room step back.

Kagome gasped at the power that was seeping through the door as Sharu bowed and tentatively walked back to his post. "Uh… I can leave and go sleep somewhere else if you don't want to be bothered." She said. 'I'm so glad I paid attention to Miroku when he got us lodging.' She thought. "No miko, I would like for you to come in but leave your weapons out there." The lord said. Kagome gulped and leaned her bow and quiver of arrows against the wall before dropping her bag next to it. 'So do I knock or just go in?' she thought lifting her hand to the door. "Come in miko." The lord said kindly. Kagome opened the door and glanced around. "My lord?" she asked. Hearing a noise in the next room over, Kagome cautiously walked into the room and gasped. The lord was on the ground, blood seeping from a wound in his head and two demons were digging through his things.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yoko Kurama, legendary thief was stumped and mad. He knew humans were stupid by nature but seriously, where did the lord put the damned whereabouts of the princess they were determined to sell on the demon market. "It's not here." Kuronue stated overturning a table. Yoko growled and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, let's hurry up before that miko walks in." he said looking over his shoulder at his friend. Kuronue nodded and turned back to the trunk. "What do you think you two are doing?" the miko's voice resounded indicating she was now in the room.

Kuronue and Yoko froze before turning to look at the female standing in the doorway. The two demons glanced at each other then back to Kagome before twin smirks spread across their faces. "Do you want her?" Yoko asked turning to his friend. "You can have her, you were just saying a few hours ago how you haven't had a female in a while if I'm not mistaken." Kuronue said kindly. Yoko grinned before stalking towards Kagome. "Miko, you have the honor of gracing my bed tonight." He purred silkily as Kuronue laughed behind him. Kagome's eyes narrowed before stepping away from him. "I wouldn't touch you even if you were the last male on this planet." She bit out. "She's fiery Yoko, will you be able to handle her?" Kuronue asked walking up. "I like a challenge." He said gripping her upper arm. Kagome bit her lip and inhaled. 'It's my only option.' She thought giving herself a mental pat on the head. Turning slightly, she reared her hand back and sent it flying, hitting Yoko hard on the cheek.

Yoko and Kuronue stood stunned as the female slipped out of the spirit fox's grip and ran through the rooms to her things in the hallway. 'That was a really bad idea.' She thought feeling something snake around her ankle and sending her crashing to the floor. "You little bitch, I'm going to make you pay for that." Yoko growled leaping on top of her. Kagome lifted her head enough to see Kuronue give Yoko a smirk as he leapt out of the window and into the night. "No one slaps me." Yoko said holding her hands above her head. Kagome licked her lips and gulped. "I-I'm sorry I didn't… I mean-please don't hurt me." She stuttered. Yoko growled and lowered his face dangerously close to hers. 'One more chance.' A far-away voice in her head whispered. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to relax before snapping her eyes open and knocking her forehead into his.

Yoko sat back and shook his head, he had been struck twice by this woman, he'd be damned if it happened a third time. "Miko, just wait until I grab yo-" "This way men, in the lords room!" a guard yelled. Yoko's silver ears twitched at the footsteps neared. He looked at the miko and found her huddled in a corner and gripping her ripped shirt to her body. 'I see I ripped her shirt, good.' He thought as the door opened and a handful of guards ran in. "It's Yoko Kurama! Everyone run away!" one of the guards yelled. Yoko smirked and stood up, tail swaying freely as he jumped out of the window. Kagome swallowed hard as a member of the guard found the lord and Sharu kneeled next to her and tried comforting her. "I'm fine, really, I'm fine." She said shakily pulling her knees to her chest and crossing her arms over them. "Someone notify the next in line, our lord is dead! Yoko Kurama killed him!"Sharu shouted from Kagome's side. Tears misted over Kagome's eyes as one of the guards sneered down at her. "Some miko." He grumbled. "Taru, show some respect!" Sharu exclaimed. Taru scoffed before walking out. "I'm sorry." Kagome said softly. "Its fine, not many people come face to face with the legendary Yoko Kurama and live to tell the tale." Sharu said. Kagome shook her head and buried her face in her arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuronue cracked open his eyes as the sun's rays pierced through the tree line and onto his face. "I see you decided to finally wake up." Yoko said as Kuronue yawned. "It was very nice to sleep in for once." He said stretching. Yoko smirked and looked down at the river below them. "We should make our way back to our hideout before we are spotted." Yoko said glancing around. "We can stay out here a little longer, it's not like they can kill us anyway." Kuronue pouted. Yoko sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I suppose a few more hours out here couldn't hurt." Yoko announced. Kuronue smiled and stretched again before looking at the river. "What's that?" he announced suddenly. Yoko cracked open an eye and glanced down at his partner. "I have no idea." He said. Kuronue held up a worn yellow bag that had washed up on the bank and glanced up. "It look familiar." The bat said. Yoko quirked an eyebrow before jumping down next to Kuronue. Yoko took the bag from his partner and stared at it. 'This bag belongs to that miko from last night.' He thought absently.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome struggled for breath as the ogre chased after her. 'My days are turning out really bad.' She thought grimacing as a fire ball whizzed past her head. "Come here little miko so I can eat your insides." The ogre yelled chasing her onto a cliff. Kagome bit her lip and took a small step back, hearing a piece of the rock crumble off and fall to the river below. The ogre chuckled and sent a fire ball at her again, causing her to jump back. The edge of the cliff snapped and Kagome fell back, feeling her ankle hit something hard as searing pain shot up her leg. Kagome opened her mouth to scream and felt freezing cold water crash into her mouth. 'I'm going to die here.' she thought before darkness washed over her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'I shouldn't have left Inuyasha; I should have just learned how to let it go when he called me Kikyo. I guess death is nice and peaceful, although the pain in my throat, chest and ankle is starting to hurt really badly.' Kagome's eyelids fluttered open slowly, screwing them closed at the bright light that filtered in. "How do you feel?" a cold voice asked. Kagome opened her eyes slowly and they landed on the silver haired, gold eyed demon from the previous night. "I will not ask again, how do you feel?" he asked quirking an eyebrow. "My ankle hurts." She rasped out. Yoko chuckled and walked over, kneeling on the edge of his bed of pelts. "That is understandable, it was bruised badly on your fall; you are lucky it wasn't broken he said softly. Kagome nodded and debated on telling him about her chest and throat, deciding it was better to keep it to herself after all, she didn't need another demon telling her she was a weak human. "My name is Kagome." She whispered as her eyes began to grow heavy. Yoko looked shocked before a smirk crossed his features. "Yoko." He replied. Kagome smirked before slipping back into unconsciousness. "Kagome." Yoko said, testing the name on his tongue.

Eight Weeks Later

"Kuronue, I want you to take a few men and go to Sesshoumaru's palace. He's not home at this time so it should be easy heist; you know what we're after from there." Yoko said walking into Kuronue's room. Kuronue stared at him before smiling and nodding. "I'm looking forward to this heist. Yoko, you're not still thinking about bedding that human are you?" Kuronue asked. Yoko turned and looked at him. "Kuronue… I plan on it." He replied. Kuronue nodded and sighed. "Tell me how she is in bed." Kuronue laughed. Yoko smirked and walked out before walking into his room. "How is your ankle?" he asked. Kagome looked up from something she was doing in her lap and blinked. "It's fine." She said looking at her almost healed ankle. It turned out that her ankle was fractured and that she had to stay with the thieves for a little longer than anticipated. Yoko crouched down and gently ran his fingers over the still slightly swollen body part. 'He's so hot, ugh Kagome stop thinking about things like that!' she thought as a blush spread across her cheeks. Yoko sat up on his haunches and looked into Kagome's eyes. Kagome felt her cheeks heat up more before he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Kagome felt his hands in her hair as he brought her closer to him. Kagome pushed back and licked her lips. "I-I really need to go home." She whispered with tears brimming in her eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yoko stood with Kagome at the well and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Try not to be so clumsy next time you fight an ogre." He said. Kagome giggled and nodded. "Thank you for all of your help, Yoko." She said sitting on the rim of the well. Yoko nodded before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. Kagome's fingers drifted to the base of his fox ear, making him purr. Kagome giggled and felt his ear twitch as she tweaked the tip. Yoko pulled back and watched as Kagome turned and jumped into the well, leaving the past for the comforts of the future.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shuichi Minamino sighed as the wind from his open window played with his red tresses. His mother, father and little brother were out at dinner—on him of course. Closing his eyes, he gasped when he felt a surge of power run through his brain. "What was that?" he said sitting up. Eyes narrowing, he smirked. Whatever it was, he was sure King Enma would realize his mistake in having Yusuke quit. 'He'll be calling us back within the week.' He thought happily.

**MoonlightsMadness: Whew. Now vote if you want it to be crossed over with Harry Potter. Polls close June 5****th****. Vote now!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

MoonlightsMadness: I don't own any one.

Chapter 1

Koenma sighed and rubbed his forehead in agitation. "Ogre! I want a reading on the fluctuating power surges going through human world!" he yelled around his pacifier. "Yes sir, Koenma sir!" George, Ogre as Koenma called him, saluted before running off to do as his boss commanded. Koenma chomped down on his pacifier hard and crossed his arms. 'I need a Spirit Detective… I wish Yusuke still worked for me.' He thought absently. Chewing on his pacifier he threw that thought around in his mind a few more times before nodding determinedly and hopping out of his chair. "Ogre, change of plans! We're going to see my father!" Koenma said striding towards the double doors that led to the hallway outside of his office. "Uh… for what sir? Koenma sir, wait for me!" George cried running after his boss and tripping over his feet. 'I need a new job.' He thought sadly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kurama rolled over in his bed and his emerald green eyes snapped open. 'Sleep has once again eluded me last night.' He thought sitting up. Rubbing his eyes, his alarm clock blared its good morning before his hand came crashing down on it. Sighing, he looked at his quiet communicator sitting next to his lamp on his nightstand, still sometimes wishing Koenma would call him and the others on a mission. Shaking his head, he climbed out of his bed and grabbed his school uniform; tan dress pants, a white long sleeve shirt and the dark blue blazer with the school emblem above the heart. He had a few more weeks of high school and then he was finished with that. He didn't really want to go to college, but his mother was talking about it so much, he couldn't really disappoint her and not go.

He stepped into the shower, washed his hair and body then stepped out and quickly dressed before walking down the stairs, skipping breakfast once again, and out of the house. 'I think I'll take the park this morning.' He thought turning off of the sidewalk and walking onto the park walkway. "I keep expecting to see Hiei every morning as well like I used to." He mumbled looking into the tree branches. Pausing in his steps, he lifted his face to the breeze before a familiar feeling and smell zapped his brain and tingled his nose—not in the good way, mind you— he snapped his head to the side. "A demon? That's impossible, the patrol is supposed to keep the demons in demon world." He said. Shaking his head, he ignored the looks he received from the few people in the park and ran off in the direction of the scent of the demon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome panted as she threw her book bag at the demon in front of her. The demon swatted it away and laughed. "Such a pitiful human; but a beauty nevertheless. You're a miko, I was expecting more of a fight from you." he laughed. "Well it's not my fault I was never taught how to channel my energy properly." She grumbled. Squealing, she dodged behind a tree as the demon sent some green slim her way. Kagome snuck around the tree line before running at it from behind and getting backhanded into a few trees and something, or someone that made a noise.

"Are you alright, miss?" a voice asked breathlessly but politely. Kagome groaned and sat up slowly while looking at the male under her. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Kagome exclaimed holding her ribs. Kurama chuckled and sat up. "It's quite all right, did that demon harm you in any way?" he asked glancing her over quickly. "No, I think I'm fin-Wait a second! You know about demons?" Kagome said in a shocked voice. Kurama chuckled again as the demon barreled towards them. "Allow me." He said standing up. Pulling a rose out of his hair, he turned it into his rose whip and quickly dealt with the demon. Kagome stood up slowly and narrowed her eyes. 'Get rid of one and another takes its place.' She thought evilly. "There now all bett-" Kagome silenced him by flicking a rock at his forehead and hitting her mark, making her feel a little better.

Kurama stared at the woman wide eyed. 'Did she just hit me in the forehead with a rock?' he thought blinking rapidly. Slowly, he touched the lump that began to grow there and furrowed his brow. 'She throws hard for an untrained miko.' He thought stunned. "Stay away from me demon!" she said favoring her right leg, balling her fists at her side. "You're hurt. Please, let me take you home so you can take care of your wounds." He responded calmly, holding his hands up to show her he meant her no harm. "Forget it, I'm going to be late for school." She grumbled. Going to take a step, she fell and lifted her head to see Kurama peering down at her from his kneeling position next to her. 'He's fast… That's just perfect.' She thought feeling helpless. "Please, I'm sure your teachers would understand, we do after all go to the same school and as you know the teachers there are very understanding." He said softly. Kagome sighed and sat up, tucking her good leg closer to her body. "Fine, but won't you get in trouble?" she asked. "No more trouble then you will I'm sure, I'm Shuichi Minamino by the way." He said laughing. "Kagome Higurashi, I'm going to need my book bag, I tossed it at the demon in the clearing." She explained sheepishly. Kurama nodded and stood up. "I'll be right back, try not to move too much." He said standing up and running back to the clearing.

Kagome winced as she tried moving her left foot. "And after all of the work Yoko did trying to heal it." She said sadly. "Here we are. Now, I'm going to have to pick you up if that's all right." Kurama said running up with her book bag and his. "That's fine. I feel bad that you're going to miss school because of me though." Kagome said as he handed her the bags and picked her up bridle style. "Oh, don't worry about me I think I'll be alright. Now then, where do you live?" he asked, turning his sparkling emerald eyes on her. "I live at the Sunset Shrine." She said with a blush. Kurama nodded and smiled before walking out of the park and the few blocks towards the somewhat isolated shrine. "I hope you don't mind if I just jump the stairs do you?" he asked at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh… Uh… No go ahead." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and somehow keeping hold of the bags. Kurama nodded and jumped the stairs with ease, running up to the front door of her house.

Kagome opened the door from Kurama's arms and directed him to her room. "There, now, where are your first aid supplies?" he asked placing her on her bed gently and toeing his shoes off. "The bathroom in the cabinet under the sink." She said sitting up and taking off her dark blue blazer and tossing it to the floor in front of her desk. Kurama nodded and walked out of her room, returning a few moments later with the first aid kit. "Would you feel better if I took off your shoes and socks or would you like to?" he asked glancing at her feet, her left ankle the size of a softball. "I think I can do it. You can take of your jacket if that would make you more comfortable, Shuichi. Normally this is where I would offer you some tea but I'm kind of bed ridden at the moment." She giggled taking her shoes and socks off carefully. "It's fine, I don't need any tea, thank you though and please call me Kurama." He said un-buttoning his jacket and draping it over the back of her desk chair. 'Kurama? Now I know I've heard that name recently before, but where?' Kagome thought feeling something tug at her brain.

Kurama opened the first aid kit and pulled out an ace bandage. "I apologize in advance if I hurt you." he said softly. Kagome shook her head and took a deep breath, gasping at the pain that shot through her ribs. "I'll check them as soon as I finish with your ankle, if you like." He said, not taking his eyes off of her ankle. "Oh… Thank you… If you don't mind my asking, what kind of demon are you?" Kagome asked, blushing again. "It's fine, I'm actually a human whose body a spirit fox is using." He said. "I'm sorry can you run that by me again?" she asked sheepishly. "Nineteen years ago a spirit fox used all of his power trying to escape a hunt and he was hurt badly, so he left demon world and came to spirit world and used my body to regain his strength but he never returned so here I am." Kurama said tying the ace bandage off. "That's interesting." She said. "Yes I think so as well, now then, if you would like me to I can look at your ribs." He suggested nicely.

Kagome sat up and un-tucked her white blouse and un-buttoned all but the top two buttons and laid back down slowly. Kurama leaned over her and gently ran a hand over her bruised ribs causing her to shiver involuntary. "I'm sorry." He said automatically removing his hand like it had been burned. "Its fine, how do they look?" she asked quietly. "They're just badly bruised is all. Does anything else pain you?" he asked leaning closer to her face. Kagome's tongue darted out to lick her lips. "No, I don't think so." She said. Kurama nodded and ducked his head down to hers, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Kagome gasped as he shifted his body, climbing on top of her. Kurama took advantage of her gasp and snaked his tongue into her mouth. Kagome whimpered as his hand trailed up her stomach pausing an inch below her breasts. Kagome began kissing back and moved her hands to the buttons on his shirt. Getting the last button, Kagome pushed his shirt off of him and tossing it to the ground. Breaking the kiss Kurama finished un-buttoning her shirt and helped lift her up so he could remove it, it soon joined his shirt on the ground. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before he dipped his head an inch towards hers and she claimed his lips in another kiss. Kurama let his hand that was on the bed, holding up his body weight, trail up her leg and began to push her skirt further up her thigh. Neither of them heard the car door slam or the front door open or even the heavy footsteps up the stairs. "What in the hell is this?" a male voice thundered causing the teens to break apart quickly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Koenma kneeled on the cold tile in front of his father, with George cowering on the tile next to him. "What do you want now Koenma?" King Enma asked his son coldly. 'I guess he's still mad at me… Oh well.' He thought. "Father, the world needs a spirit detective. Don't tell me that it doesn't either just because the barrier is down or because people are patrolling every day in spirit world." Koenma said standing up. "I didn't give you permission to stand." Enma growled. Koenma rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "I want to reinstate Yusuke as spirit detective. I also want Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara on the team." Koenma said. "Out of the question." Enma bellowed. George jumped five feet in the air and Koenma's eyes closed in an irritated way. "Father, there have been numerous power surges surrounding a shrine in Tokyo. You can't send the SDF to look into this. You need to have a real human spirit detective. I want my team back." Koenma half whined, half growled. Enma looked down at his son, glanced at the cowering ogre and back before glaring at the prince. "Why should I give that… that _animal_ his job as spirit detective back?" he asked. "Because, he's the only one that never abandoned his cause, he knew the risks and he never quit for Keiko and he never tried killing the entire human race." Koenma said glaring back. "King Enma sir, there have been a number of demon attacks in the Tokyo park!" a pink ogre exclaimed running into the throne room waving a stack of papers wildly. Koenma glanced at the ogre before a Cheshire cat smile lit up his features. "You know dad, you're right the world doesn't need a spirit detective team." Koenma said motioning to his ogre to get up and leave with him as he walked to the door.

Enma stroked his beard and heaved an angry sigh. "Fine, I will agree that he gets his job back. I also allow Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara to be on the team. Now then… On your way out I want you to see Botan; she most likely already has all of the information for this mission for your team." Enma said. Koenma stared at his father confused. "Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to reassemble your team?" Enma asked with a smile on his face. Koenma blinked quickly before grabbing his ogre and running out of the room. "Let's go ogre!" he yelled. "I really do need a new job." The ogre said before getting slammed into the wall.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hiei cracked open his eyes from his perch in a tree in demon world and sneered. "Here we go again…" he trailed off looking at the entrance to living world with a barely noticeable sigh. 'And here I thought we were finished with spirit world.' He thought shifting and closing his eyes again. "I guess I was wrong…" he said holding crossing his arms behind his head.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up from their burgers and stared at each other as a feeling of… something passed through them. "Hey you don't think that we're going to get hired again do you?" Kuwabara asked making a grab for the ketchup. "Nah, they fired us so there's no going back to working for them." Yusuke said inhaling half of his fries. "Yeah you're probably right. So are you going to try to become King of Demons again?" the orange head asked. "Yeah maybe if I feel up to it. I just hope I don't have to Yomi again or Mukuro or anyone like them." Yusuke laughed. Kuwabara laughed with his friend and sat back. "So, how are things with Keiko?" He asked. "Good, she's flipping out about the wedding though it's actually kind of funny." Yusuke shrugged. "Well if you guys need anything let me know." Kuwabara said as they stood up to leave. "Yeah I will. It was good to see you again Kuwabara." Yusuke said with a faint smile on his face. "Yeah you too Urameshi." Kuwabara said. Yusuke walked a few feet away before stopping and turning around. "Hey I forgot to ask. Would you like to be my best man?" Yusuke asked rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah! That would be great thanks man!" Kuwabara yelled. "Well good. It was either you or Kurama and maybe Hiei if I was going to ask. But I don't think Keiko would have been happy if I asked them before you and her cousin's going to be the maid of honor and it's just a bunch of crap." Yusuke shrugged in an 'I don't care' way. Kuwabara gave him a bright smile before saying thank you again and running off. Yusuke smirked and stuffed his hands in his pockets. 'Man, sometimes I wish I could be a spirit detective again, it gets really boring doing nothing all day every day.' He thought looking at the starlit sky.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

MoonlightsMadness: I don't own anyone. Thank you to the two people who voted, this story will not be an YYH/IY/HP crossover. **Since I haven't asked in a while could you please review? ;)**

Chapter 2

Yomi stood at the window in his castle listening to the thunder that always rang across demon world. "King Yomi, Mukuro is in the meeting room. She wishes to discuss something important with you; she says it has to deal with humans." Youda said softly, his always present smile never leaving his face. "Thank you Youda, tell her I will be with her shortly." Yomi answered not turning away from the window. "Right away." Youda answered scurrying away. Yomi smirked and turned away from the window. "Shura, come, I'll show you how to interact with political meetings." Yomi said walking past his son. "Really? That would be awesome!" Shura shouted running to catch up to his father.

Yomi strode into his meeting room and knelt on the pillow across from Mukuro and Kirin. "Hello Mukuro, what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Yomi asked happily. "Enough of your pleasantries Yomi, I have business to discuss with you." Mukuro said blinking her one good eye. Shura glared at her and opened his mouth before his father held up his hand. "Then what do you want Mukuro?" Yomi asked. "I have a plan to re-take demon world. I say we take humans as slaves, and close off the portal to human world." Mukuro said. "Is that all you have to say?" Yomi asked. "What do you mean is that all she has to say? I don't care if you are King Yomi; you will show King Mukuro the proper respect!" Kirin growled angrily. "Kirin that is not at all necessary." Mukuro said with a small smile on her face. Shura glanced up at his father and was met with a small smile. "Mukuro, I believe you may be on to something." He said softly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Koenma stared at the double doors that lead into his office. "Sir, maybe they told Botan they weren't coming back to be Spirit Detectives again." Ogre suggested setting another stack of papers on his desk. "Hush Ogre, she's just having trouble finding them at the moment otherwise she would be here." Koenma said sucking on his pacifier harder. "But sir-" "Hush Ogre!" Koenma growled angrily.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hiei stared at the blue haired ferry girl as she babbled on and on about seeing him again. "Oh Hiei, it really is great to see you again. I was hoping I would be able to see everyone again and now I can. But this is just so amazing and wonderful. Who would have thought that you all would be called on again? This is great just great!"Botan shouted happily jumping up and down. "Girl, say what you came here to say and leave." Hiei said leaning against the tree trunk. "Oh right, yes of course. King Enma has given Koenma permission to call upon his Spirit Detectives again." Botan said happily. Hiei growled and inched his hand towards his sword. "Forget it woman, I am not going back to that little child again." He said. "Oh please Hiei, Koenma really needs the help and I'm sure you must be bored staying in demon world." Botan said calming down as her eyes turned to liquid, hoping to use THE face on him. Hiei glanced around with a small sigh before nodding. "Fine, I'll come, but I don't plan on staying in human world any longer than necessary." He said. "Oh Hiei, don't worry you won't regret this!" Botan shouted flinging her arms around his neck happily, THE face disappearing as quickly as it came.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yusuke yawned as he stuffed his pockets as he walked down the street in complete boredom. "Man, what am I supposed to do now? I'm so bored. Keiko's in school, Kuwabara's in school, Kurama's most definitely in school..." he grumbled absently. Kicking a stray rock, it hit a trash can and a demon jumped out in front of him. Yusuke blinked slowly before smiling a fanged smile and laughed. 'Now this is what I'm talking about.' He thought happily. "Come here demon." He shouted happily. The demon squealed before turning tail, and running away from him. Yusuke blinked before shaking his head side to side in mock sadness. "Hey! I said come here! Get back here! I'm going to kill you!!!" he shouted shaking his fist before chasing after it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuwabara sat in class, half listening to the teacher and half paying attention to the notes he was taking. Rubbing his eyes, he straightened up as the "tickle feeling" crossed through his body. Turning his head to the window he blinked as Botan waved madly at him as she floated on her oar. Blinking, he turned his head back to the teacher, shaking his head slightly. Glancing back towards the window, he saw Botan was still waving madly at him, her giant smile never faltering. Raising his hand slowly, he faced the front again and stared at the window out of the corner of his eye. "Yes Mr. Kuwabara?" his teacher asked. "I forgot, I'm checking out right now for a doctor's appointment." He answered packing his book bag. "Alright, he's your homework." The teacher said handing the teen his homework before going back to his notes.

Kuwabara walked out of the school and almost screamed when Botan landed next to him. "Geez Botan I was in the middle of class." He said holding a hand over his heart. "Oh Kuwabara it's so good to see you again! I've got some great news too!" she exclaimed excitedly. 'In one ear and out the other.' He thought. "Okay, what's got you so excited?" he asked. "Well… Koenma's gotten approval from his father that he can re-instate his Spirit Detective team again." She said with a cat-ish face. "Really? That's cool, I guess I'm going to be part of the team again?" he asked. "Well yes that is the general idea. You know you could be more excited about this." She said in a disappointed tone. "Sorry Botan, I guess once you stop the end of the world from happening you kind of lose the excitement of everything else." He said. "Oh it's alright. Now, help me find Yusuke, I'm sure he'll be thrilled about this." Botan said grabbing his arm and running out off of the school grounds with him in tow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kurama sat at the kitchen table with Kagome's mom, Akuro, and her fiancée, Yamahiko. 'Well…this is awkward.' He thought drumming his fingers on the table before pulling his hand back and clearing his throat. "Shuichi, I want to ask you a question before Kagome comes down." Akuro said finally. "Of course Ms Higurashi, I understand." He replied ignoring Yamahiko's scoff. "Kagome's been hurt a lot and I just want to make sure that you're not going to hurt her." She said picturing Inuyasha in her mind. "Ms Higurashi I have no intentions of hurting her and if I do, I deserve whatever punishment you and Kagome deem worthy." He said, sincerely, staring into the worried mothers eyes. Akuro nodded and bit her lip as she sat back in her chair.

The three inhabitants of the kitchen turned to look at the door way when Kagome cleared her throat. "Um…hi…" she said giving a little wave. "Hello dear, please come and sit." Akuro beckoned her daughter to the chair next to Kurama. Kagome walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Kurama throwing a nervous glance at the two adults across from them. "I have a question, how long have you two been together?" Yamahiko asked gruffly. "Well-" "We're going on a year." Kurama lied smoothly. Akuro turned sharp, confused eyes on her daughter as she coughed and glanced away from her. Kagome nudged Kurama discreetly under the table and he cleared his throat again. "I should get going." He said turning to look at Kagome. She nodded and shot out of her seat, smiling at the two across from the table. "I'm going to walk with him; I was going to stop by Eri's house anyway." Kagome giggled pushing Kurama out of the kitchen and towards the door.

Kagome closed the door behind her and sighed before turning to Kurama. "You lied to my mom." She said walking with Kurama towards the well house. "I apologize but I didn't think she would appreciate hearing that you and I had only met today." He said as she handed him his blazer and bag from just inside. "You're probably right." She mumbled as he walked with her down the stairs. "There now, see. I also apologize for going too fast in your room earlier, I have no idea what came over me." He said choosing not to tell her that Yoko took over for a brief moment. Kagome smirked and shook her head. "I didn't exactly stop you." she said turning her head. Kurama smiled back at her and guided her into the park.

Kurama glanced at her from the corner of his eye and smiled. "My house is on the other end of the park." He said. "That's cool, I would love to live across from the park." She said. "But the shrine is nice." He countered. Kagome shrugged as they walked across the street and up to his house. "Would you like to come in or are you just going to Eri's house?" Kurama asked unlocking the door. Kagome laughed and shook her head. "You're not the only one that lies to mom and her fiancée." She said. "Fair enough." He replied pushing the door open. Kagome walked in followed by Kurama and looked around the hall. "Come, I'll give you the tour." He said taking his shoes off. "No parents?" she asked glancing around. "Mother is at work as is my step father." He explained putting his keys on the hall table. 'I really don't think us in a home alone is a good idea.' She thought as he took her hand in his and began showing her around.

(20 Minutes Later)

Finishing up the tour, Kurama brought Kagome to his room and stopped outside the door. "Behind this door is a surprise, you're going to have to close your eyes." He said in mock seriousness. Kagome laughed and shook her head. "And if I don't?" she challenged crossing her arms over her chest. Kurama arched a brow and smirked and took a step towards her. Kagome dropped her arms and smiled at him, blinking her eyes flirtatiously. Kurama walked her back into the wall and placed his hands on either side of her head. Bending his head, he laid his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

Kagome stared at him through her lashes and took a deep breath. "Hey Kurama?" she asked softly. "Yes?" he asked opening his eyes into slits. Kagome bit back her breath as her eyes widened shocked. "Y-You're eyes…" she said. "What about them?" he asked bringing his head back and staring at her quizzically. Kagome stared at him, his narrowed eyes burned into her brain as Yoko's gold ones appeared next to them. "Yoko?" she murmured cocking her head to the side in thought.

Kurama gasped as Kagome uttered the fox demons name before pushing her fully against the wall and claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. Kagome brought her hands up slowly as if to push him away as he framed her face with his hands. "Gods Kagome." He said brushing over her chin to nuzzle her neck. Kagome gulped as he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. "Um… Kurama… What are you doing?" she asked nervously. Kurama snapped his head up and flashed to Yoko. "I have waited so long to see you again." He growled fully changing.

He ran his hands over her still form and stopped at the waistband of her jeans. "Stop." She gasped trying to push him away. Yoko remained in his place and growled low in his throat in a warning tone making her halt in her movements. "I have waited 500 years for you and you ask me to stop?" he growled angrily. Kagome nodded slowly and almost sobbed as he growled again. "Why would I do that?" he muttered pulling his head back. Kagome bit her lip and turned her head away from him. Yoko blinked slowly as un-buttoned her jeans and slipped his hand inside, causing her to jump. Kagome moaned softly when his hand rubbed her through her panties, and her head lolled to the side. "Kagome, do you still wish me to stop?" he asked, the heat of his breath on her ear causing shivers to go down her spine. "No… Please Yoko." She gasped. Yoko smirked and claimed her lips again. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he retracted his hand from her pants and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he opened his bedroom door and walked in, gently laying her on the bed.

Yoko smirked against her lips before relinquishing his hold on the body and receding back into the body. Kagome broke the kiss as Kurama pushed her shirt up and pulled it off as she, once again, un-buttoned his school shirt and pushed it off. Kurama broke the kiss and began kissing down her neck, stopping at the juncture of her neck. Flicking his tongue over the point, he relished in her shudder and bit lightly. "Kurama…" she groaned arching her back. "Slow down love, I'll get to that in a moment." He chuckled sucking on her pulse point.

"Oh Kurama great news! Oh… Oh dear…"


	4. Chapter 3

MoonlightsMadness: I don't own anyone.** Warning: there is a rape scene near the end of this chapter so be nice to me because I've never written one before.** Review por favor.

Chapter 3

Kurama growled as his head dropped next to Kagome's and glared at the interruption from the corner of his eyes. "Oh gosh…" Kagome groaned burying her head in his neck. Kurama could feel the burn of her blush against his skin before he turned and placed a kiss on the side of her face. "You better have a good reason for this." He said lifting his head to look at the figure in his doorway.

Botan stared wide-eyed at the couple before shaking her head and nodding. "Yes, well… Perhaps we should talk when you are both dressed… So I'll see you downstairs." Botan giggled nervously before fleeing to the safety of the living room. Kurama let out a strangled laugh before reluctantly climbing off of Kagome. "That's my former boss's assistant." He said raking a hand through his hair in a frustrated manor. Kagome gasped for breath and sat up as he leaned back on his haunches. "I apologize again." He said sliding off of his bed and walking to pick up his discarded shirt. "I don't think we should be alone anymore." Kagome said mustering up a small laugh. Kurama made a noise as if to agree as he pulled his hair out of his collar and turned to her. "We should head down, she's probably freaking out right now." He sighed pulling his hands away from his buttons before holding one out to her. Kagome nodded and straightened out her clothes before holding onto his hand and letting him lead her out of his room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Botan held her face in her hands as she sat on the couch in the living room. 'Oh dear, I didn't expect to see that.' She thought feeling her face flame up again in embarrassment. "How have you been Botan? It's good to see you again." Kurama said walking up behind the blue haired girl. Botan screamed and jumped off of the couch, laughing nervously. "Yes you as well Kurama. I'm just going to tell you… Koenma wants to gather the four of you again; there have been recent power surges near...a…shrine." She trailed off throwing a glance over Kurama's shoulder at the still blushing Kagome. Kagome sucked in a deep breath and glared at the ferry girl, the blush quickly fading as one of her eyebrows arched. Kurama nodded and said thank you to the ferry girl before she darted out the front door, saying she needed to find Yusuke.

Kurama sighed before turning to look at Kagome. "How about I walk you through the park?" he asked. "If you're sure." She whispered, all traces of the glare fading, as he smiled and led her out of the house. Kagome sighed, and took a side long glance at Kurama, as they walked into the park; his hand brushing against hers softly. His lips quirked in a small smile as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. Kurama spotted a bench and dragged her over to it and sat down, tucking her under his arm. Kagome smiled and snuggled against his warmth, closing her eyes as she gently laid her hand against his chest.

Kurama snapped his eyes open as he felt a familiar presence and smirked against Kagome's hair. "Hello Hiei." He said softly. Kagome sat up as Kurama shifted his weight and looked at the demon 'Hiei'. Hiei's eyes widened as he looked at Kagome before turning to glare at Kurama. Kagome swallowed hard as she looked between them before clearing her throat nervously and standing up. "I think I'm going to go the rest of my way on my own." She said. Kurama stood up and nodded before looking down at her. "Be careful and I shall see you at school next week." He said looking into her eyes. Kagome was taken aback at the swirling emotions in his eyes before nodding and giving a faint smile to Hiei before running towards her home.

Hiei glared at the red headed fox and felt his hand twitch towards his sword. "How dare you even touch her after what you and your bandits did to her in the past." He growled. Kurama sighed and looked to the side. "Hiei, believe me, if I could I would change the past. It was the most foolish thing I had ever done in my past life and I regret it so much, please isn't that enough?" Kurama asked; his eyes filled with guilt. "Not after what I witnessed that day, when it does happen do you really think that you will be able to keep her in this period?" Hiei asked. "No." Kurama said softly in defeat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome sighed and shook her head as she walked through the marble hallway, glaring at anyone that got in her path. Pushing open the double doors she smirked in amusement when the person she wanted to see jumped. "Oh Kagome, how good to see you. What can I do for you?" the owner of the squeaky voice asked. Kagome stopped and crossed her arms over her chest a few feet away from the desk and arched an eyebrow. "Cut the crap Koenma, so power surges near a shrine huh?" she asked. "Oh yes, about that-" "-look, you have more important things to worry about other than me, there have been rogue demons running around the city. I suggest you get your detectives on that right away." Kagome said smiling before a portal appeared behind her and she stepped back into it, appearing in the well house. Sighing and wincing a little at the pain in her ribs, Kagome stepped onto the lip of the well with her good foot and jumped into the darkness of the well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yoko slumped against a tree trunk, his eyes screwed shut as he, Kuronue and Yomi camped near Inuyasha's forest. 'I can't believe Yoko wanted to bring Yomi with us.' Kuronue thought as Yomi laughed in delight at their latest conquest. "They were weak, and that half-breed thought he could handle us with those humans." Yomi laughed. "Yomi, kindly talk quieter." Yoko growled cracking his eyes open. Yomi laughed louder, thinking the fox demon was joking with him. "So, have you seen your little whore lately?" Yomi asked, his laughter dying down. "Yomi." Kuronue growled, letting the younger demon know he was venturing into dangerous territory. Yoko glared at Yomi before standing and disappearing into the trees. Yomi rolled his eyes before settling in to sleep. 'He's going to get himself killed.' The bat demon thought.

~The Next Morning~

Yoko felt something tickle his senses awake, causing him to stretch on the tree branch and shake his head to clear it. Hopping down from the tree branch, he walked the path to the now destroyed village, following the scent of Honey Almond and tears. "I know this scent." He murmured following it. Yoko shook his head in defeat when the scent mixed with the scent of burnt wood and death. Bounding back to the two he left last night he stood patiently as they got ready to leave. "Do you smell that?" Yomi asked. Yoko and Kuronue took a whiff of the air and shared a glance. 'I knew it, it is her.' Yoko thought as they took off in the direction of the scent.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome coughed as the tears burned her throat, the sight she just witnessed burned into the backs of her eyelids. Wiping her eyes, she felt a slight pain in her ankle, as she shifted her position. "So, it is her." A voice said mockingly. Kagome gasped and turned to face the voice, her defenses dropping when she spotted the familiar silver haired fox. "She's still a virgin, Yoko? You let her remain a virgin after she was in your care so long? You must have lost your touch." Yomi taunted. Yoko growled as Yomi stalked towards the miko and grasped her face in one hand and leaned towards her. "Maybe I'll take her, after you of course Yoko." Yomi laughed. Kuronue grabbed Yomi by the back of his shirt and hauled him back towards them. Kagome sniffed and looked between Kuronue, Yoko and Yomi suddenly feeling nervous.

"You will stay away from her." Yoko growled at Yomi. "Or you'll do what? You obviously don't want her, unless you'd care to prove me otherwise. Come on; show me why mothers are terrified to speak to their daughters of you." Yomi said slyly. Yoko, his eyes bleeding red in anger, stalked towards Kagome and dragged his claws across her face, causing five thin lines of blood to appear. He growled at her and tossed her to the ground, ignoring Kuronue's calls for him to stop. Kagome screamed as Yoko tore at her and his pants, pressing her body firmly into the ground as he finally achieved his goal and slammed himself into her, breaking her virgin barrier. Yomi laughed cruelly as Kuronue growled in pity for the human below the angry fox demon. Yoko used his demonic speed to quicken his pace and spilled his seed into her, before standing up and straightening his clothes, tossing his hair over his shoulder as he did so. "I believe I have proved enough to you, Yomi." Yoko said walking between the two behind him. Yomi smirked in fulfillment before following after the fox. "I'm so sorry." Kuronue whispered to Kagome as she sat up and hunched over her body, sobs wracking her body.

Kagome heard Kuronue depart before she allowed herself the pleasure of crying, really crying. "If you're a miko, you should have been able to purify him." A deep monotonous voice said. Kagome glanced up to see a younger version of the dark demon she had seen earlier that day and blinked a few times. "Hiei?" she asked. The demon made a noise and glared at the spot the demons were before they left. "I shall take you to the place of where you come." He said. "That's not necessary, the last time I let a demon do that he raped me." Kagome said. Hiei blinked before offering her a hand up. Kagome accepted the offer and after he wouldn't leave her alone, Kagome let him take her to the well. She jumped in, without a thank you or good bye, startling the apparition.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stamp

Stamp

Stamp

*Shuffle, Shuffle*

Stamp

Stamp

Stamp

Koenma froze with his stamp in his hand and shot his head up. "Oh dear, I think it happened." He said feeling something shoot through his head. "Sir, I brought you some squid on a stick." The blue ogre said putting a plate of squid on a stick in front of him. "Thank you ogre!" Koenma shouted happily stuffing a squid in his mouth.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome grimaced as she walked across the shrine grounds, her body wracked with pain from the day's events. "Oh Kagome dear, what happened?" her mother asked. "Um, I got in a fight." She said softly, hoping she understood that she didn't want to talk about it. "Well, I'll send something up for you to eat." She said. "I'm not hungry, could we talk later?" Kagome asked, her weary eyes locking onto her mother's worried ones. "Of course dear." Her mother said kissing her forehead and sending her upstairs to get cleaned up and to get some rest.

Biting her lip, Kagome walked up the stairs and into her room, falling onto her stomach on her bed and closing her eyes in exhaustion. It had seemed like forever but an hour later she opened her eyes slowly and glanced around. She heard her mom talk to someone downstairs before she heard the front door open then close. Kagome heard the footsteps on the stairs before her groggy brain comprehended the footfalls outside her door. Closing her eyes, hoping to get some more sleep, she heard her door open and someone scoff. "So, how is Yoko's little whore?" a familiar taunting voice asked. Kagome's eyes shot open and she braced her hands under her and lifted her body. "Yomi." Kagome half-sighed, half-sobbed. Yomi smirked and stalked towards her, before raising his hand and her world went black.

**MoonlightsMadness: I realize I switched up some people's personalities in this chapter and I'm sorry, their personalities should go back to normal by the next chapter. Review.**


	5. Chapter 4

MoonlightsMadness: Thank you everyone for all of your reviews! Here's the next chapter of _Eyes of a Thief._ Review dears, please!

Chapter 4

It had been a month, four long weeks since anyone had seen Kagome. The spirit detectives had been on high alert after King Enma had met with them on the disappearance of girls, all from the same area. Kurama had felt guilty since she had left him in the park with Hiei, skipping sleep to go and look for her.

Koenma sighed and looked at the four men in front of him, rubbing his forehead. "Have you found anything else out?" Kuwabara asked rubbing his tired eyes. "Well… I may have a lead, but I don't think any of you are going to enjoy what it is." Koenma answered softly. "So, what's this lead?" Yusuke asked. "It was Mukuro and Yomi." A new voice said with a weird French accent. "Kara?" Kurama asked. "Yes, Mukuro and Yomi have a plan to use humans as servants. They also plan on closing the portal to human world, destroying it for good." Kara said wiggling on Koenma's desk. Hiei growled as Koenma made a calming gesture with his hands.

"My father has a portal that can take you four to demon world. Kuwabara, humans can't stay in demon world for too long so make sure you four are out of there in less than two weeks or else you will suffer serious illnesses." Koenma said. "What, you're not coming?" Yusuke asked sarcastically. "You know what? I think I will. Kara, you are free to return home." Koenma said transforming into his teenager form. "Koenma, you said Kuwabara would suffer serious illnesses if he wasn't back in two weeks. What kind of illnesses? Well, another thing is that Kagome has been missing for a month and her mother is getting very hysterical." Kurama said. "I'm not too sure on what illnesses she has contracted. But furthermore, no doubt her mother has been I wonder though, how you have been through this whole ordeal." Koenma said.

Kurama growled and flashed to Yoko, every part of Shuichi being replaced by the spirit fox. "She means a great deal to me, child, how do you think I have been?" Yoko asked. "She didn't mean that much to you 500 years ago though did she?" Hiei asked back. Yoko growled and faced the hybrid angrily. "What is he talking about?" Kuwabara asked. Koenma ushered the detectives hurriedly through the portal before a fight broke out in his office.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yomi sat up in his bed and looked down at the girl next to him. "You never cease to amaze me, I'm glad Yoko didn't want you." he said running a finger through her silky black hair. Kagome stiffened and curled into a tighter ball, her eyes screwed shut. "King Yomi, Mukuro has shown up, also, Koenma and his spirit detectives are here." Youda said through the door. "Thank you Youda." Yomi sighed.

Climbing out of his bed, he donned his clothes and tossed Kagome's at her. "Get dressed, get out of my bed and get cleaned up; you look horrible." He said turning his blind eyes towards the girl. He heard her sob through the door and he smirked, tucking his hands behind his back, he walked down the hallways and into the meeting room where, sure enough, Mukuro, Koenma and the spirit detectives were waiting. "Hello, to what do I owe this honor?" he asked. "I've just come to check on the girl."Mukuro said brushing past him and letting Youda lead her to the room.

"So, it is true; you do have Kagome." Koenma said; it wasn't a question it was a statement. Yomi nodded. "Of course I have her, after what Yoko did to her in the past I thought why not, she'd be able to do more than just serve my trivial needs." Yomi shrugged. "I don't know, from what I saw you played a big part in that as well." Hiei said. "Oh, that, well I didn't tell Yoko to rape her, he did that on his own." Yomi said. "You raped her?!" Yusuke yelled glaring at Kurama. "Yomi, I wish to see her." He said ignoring the looks he was getting. "Fine, Shura, have Youda bring her here." Yomi ordered his son through the door. They heard the scurrying of Shura's feet before the distant thunder began again.

They sat in silence for a few moments before the door opened again and Youda walked in with Mukuro. "Here you are King Yomi." Youda said happily. All eyes (except for Mukuro's, Youda's and Yomi's) turned to look at the door and they all inhaled sharply. Kagome was pale, her skin a sickly white and pasty looking. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked like she hadn't had a decent meal in weeks. Her waist length, dark hair was matted with dirt and knotted; it looked like a brush wouldn't work on it. They were most surprised when they saw two ears sticking out of her hair on the top of her head and a long white tail with black spots and a black tip on the end. "What have you done to her?" Koenma asked rushing to her side.

"After I figured out that she could also serve my physical needs, I had Mukuro change her into a demon. Of course, it was a little late, the sickness settled in before her new demon blood could fight it so now she's a sick, bed warming demon." Yomi shrugged nonchalantly. "She's burning up, enough of this Yomi, I'm taking her and the others you kidnapped back to the human world." Koenma said placing his hand in the small of her back. "And if we don't let you?" Mukuro asked. "Let's just say there are two jail cells in spirit world with your names on them, and the SDF is on their way." Koenma threatened. Mukuro narrowed her one good eye as Yomi scrunched up his face. "We'll let you have her, but the other girls you can't have because you see… we ate them." Mukuro said.

"You ate the humans?!" Kuwabara asked disgusted. "Of course." Yomi said. Koenma ignored them and led Kagome past them. "I don't think I'll be coming back, you understand." Hiei said to Mukuro in passing. As soon as they were out of the castle Koenma turned to Yoko. "I didn't think you would be able to keep your cool in there, I'm mildly surprised you did." He said. "I almost didn't. Kagome, are you okay?" he asked turning to the girl and reaching his hand out to her. Kagome shied away from his touch and launched herself into Koenma's arms.

Hiei glared at him as Kagome shook in Koenma's arms next to him. "I don't think she wants to talk to you." Yusuke grumbled. "Let's go, Kagome I'm going to get you a really good doctor." Koenma said as he flanked one side of her and Hiei the other. They walked through the portal that was in a rock formation and as soon as they did, a miniature sized King Enma checked Kagome over and quickly whisked her out of the office, intent on getting her the best Spirit World medical care.

"So I have a question. Where was Enki in all of this?" Yusuke asked about the king of all demon world. "He's dead, he's been dead." Koenma said rubbing his forehead. "What?" Yusuke yelled. "Please stop yelling at me." Koenma pleaded. Yoko glanced around before slipping out of the office door. Relinquishing his hold on the body he manipulated, he walked down the halls and into the hospital wing. "Fox." King Enma greeted him when he walked in. "King Enma, how is she?" he asked inclining his head in respect.

Enma looked behind him at the curtain around a bed. "The doctor just gave her something to reverse the affects of whatever Mukuro gave her so she won't have the demon traits any longer." He said before walking out.

Kurama walked up to the curtain just as the doctor pulled it down. "I don't think she wishes to see you." he said. "It matters not, you are no longer needed here; leave." Kurama ordered. The doctor rolled his eyes and walked away, muttering about ungrateful demons. Kurama stepped closer to Kagome's bed, her eyes staring at the ceiling. "Kagome, can you hear me?" he asked softly. "Go away." She whispered, her gaze never wavering. "Please Kagome, just hear me out? Or at least tell me what I can do to make this up to you?" he pleaded.

Kagome's gaze flickered to him, and she blinked her lifeless eyes. "You can't do anything." She said. "I'm so sorry, Yomi just made me so angry about it and I know I should never have taken it out on you but-" "-taken it out on me? You raped me and there's no way to take that back." She sniffed as her eyes filled with tears. "And what was I to do? Tell you of what would have happened? That would have changed the future, haven't you ever heard of if you go back in time and step on a butterfly, you drastically change the future?" he asked angrily. Kagome turned away from him and he inhaled deeply. "I'm so sorry, please Kagome talk to me. Tell me what happened?" he asked placing his hand on top of hers. Kagome snatched her hand back and began to shake uncontrollably.

"I thought as much, can't you see she's been through an ordeal? Kagome, it's me, calm down you're safe now." Koenma said sitting on the edge of her bed and stroking her hair. "Koenma." She sobbed. "Please, tell me everything, that's the only way that I can give them a trial." Koenma said. Kagome shook lightly and nodded, leaning back slightly to talk to him. "I guess I could do at least that much, if nothing else." She whispered.

**Flashback**

"Ugh… my head." Kagome grumbled as her eyelids fluttered open. Trying to move her arms, she began to freak out when she discovered she was floating in a pod getting tangled up in the wires connected to her. "Enough, if you keep struggling you will surely kill yourself." Mukuro said flatly. Kagome stopped moving, feeling a new weakness as she was un-hooked from the machine and taken out of the pod. "Give me my clothes." She growled as she stood soaking wet in front of the demon. "Why would she do that? I'm only going to rip them off." Yomi said walking into the room.

**End Flashback**

Kurama stood motionless as Kagome sobbed harder into Koenma's chest, letting them figure out the rest of what had happened to her. "Kagome, the only thing I can do is put them on trial, if you want, I could talk to my father into just giving them the death penalty." Koenma suggested. Kagome shrugged as Kurama and Koenma locked eyes over her head. "Kagome, your family isn't home, they had an emergency in England with another of your family members, I don't want you staying home alone; is there anyone that can stay with you or you with them?" he asked. "No, I don't think so." She choked out.

Koenma nodded his head, in a signal to Kurama who quickly took the bait. "Koenma, Kagome could stay with us, my parents and my brother are home so I don't see a problem with that." Kurama said. "Yeah, you would be safe there Kagome; how about it?" Koenma asked. "No!" Kagome shouted launching out of the bed and out of the hospital ward, running into Hiei. "What's wrong?" he asked. "They want me to stay with Kurama." Kagome said. Hiei narrowed his eyes and walked into the room, telling her to stay there. She waited little less than a minute before Hiei returned, telling her he would take her home and stay with her.

Kagome made a portal and they both stepped through. "Thank you, Hiei." She sighed after getting ready for bed and climbing into her bed. "Hn." Hiei grunted settling against the wall under her window. He didn't sleep, although he desperately needed it but he promised that he wouldn't keep his eyes off of her. When the sun finally began to rise, he let himself drift off into sleep.

Kagome got up, intended on going to school. "Hey, Hiei thanks for staying with me last night." She said squatting next to him. "Hiei?" she asked noticing how he was asleep. Standing up she glanced at her watch before choking down a scream and running out of her room, then the house. "I can't believe I'm going to be late!" she screamed running down the road and dodging people.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kurama was happy it was the last class of the day, until he saw Kagome walk into the room. He felt a lurch in his chest as she sat in front of him, ignoring him the entire time they were in class. Kaito caught his eye and made a face to him as if to ask what was wrong. He shook his head and tried concentrating on the lesson.

The class went quickly, and as soon as the bell ended signaling the end of school, Kagome shot out of the class, startling Kurama. "I've never seen you get shot down by a girl before." Kaito said walking with him to the shoe cubbies. "Yes well, Yoko did something to her in the past that she has not gotten over." Kurama replied coolly. "What did he do?" Kaito asked. "I'd rather not say if it's all the same to you." Kurama said. "Suit yourself." Kaito replied. They went their separate ways quickly. He looked down the rows of cubbies and spotted Kagome quickly enough, even with her hair shorter.

She was… happy and laughing… with some guy with black hair that looked vaguely familiar to him. 'Who is that?' he thought narrowing his eyes and taking a whiff of the air. Growling when all he caught were everyone else's scents, he sucked in a deep breath and choked on air when he caught a glimpse of his face. Kaname Hagiri gave him a small respectful nod as he walked with Kagome past him, their hands entwined; she brushed ever so slightly against him, making the pang in his chest return full force. "_Sniper_." He murmured the psychic's nick name before wheeling around to follow them out of the building.

He watched as Kagome accepted the spare helmet he handed her before climbing on behind him. Her arms tight around his waist, Kaname sped out of the school's parking lot, a small smile on both of their faces. 'I want her red!!!' Yoko howled inside of his head. 'As do I; and we will get her back Yoko.' Kurama promised the upset fox.


	6. Chapter 5

**MoonlightsMadness: Thank you to those of you who reviewed! I hope you like it so far . So continue with the reviews please!!! I love you guys! Oh, and one more thing, I'm not too sure when I can update because I'm starting classes for college on the 13****th****, but I'll try to update when I can.**

Chapter 5

Yusuke whistled as he walked down the street to Kurama's new apartment. "Man this is awesome! I finally got an honorable discharge from damn spirit world and now Kayko and I can finally get married. And better yet it's FRIDAY NIGHT!" He yelled happily ignoring the stares from the people in the street. He got to the apartment complex and ran up the stairs to the top level and knocked heavily on the door. There was a thump and a few muffled words before the door opened a crack and one of Kurama's green eyes appeared in the crack.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Yusuke asked taking a step back from the door in shock. "Yes, why do you ask?" Kurama asked coldly. "Just asking I mean, you're eyes are all red and puffy. Have you been crying?" he asked confused. "I have been chopping onions." Kurama answered blankly. "In your room?" Yusuke asked amused. "Yes…" Kurama replied. Yusuke rolled his eyes and kicked open the door. "Go get cleaned up, I'm getting your ass out of this place; you're coming to the rehearsal dinner tonight." He said. Kurama nodded his head slowly. "I suppose I could come for a few hours." He said.

Yusuke nodded and clapped him on the back. "That's right man. Now, be at Genkai's at around 7." He said giving him two thumbs up with a wink before walking out the door. "Yusuke, I was wondering… you know; would… that is to say…" Yusuke gave him a small smile and walked up to him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, Kagome will be there too, and if you really want her back like I think you do, you'll have to get her away from Kaname tonight because he's coming too." Yusuke said softly. Kurama released his breath and nodded. "I think I can take him." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah well, it's not that I don't believe you but I don't think you'll ever get her back in those two day old clothes. So, what are you wearing tonight?" he asked. "I'm not sure, but I'll figure it out. Thank you, Yusuke." Kurama said with a small smile. "No sweat. You know I would do anything for you guys. Yomi confessed to everything to Koenma. How he pushed you so far over the edge. Kagome was there too." He said walking out of the apartment and closing the door behind him leaving Kurama with his thoughts. Kurama pondered that for a second before dashing back into his room and changing; after all it was almost time to put a quick plan into action.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome smiled as the formal rehearsal for the wedding ended and they jumped into the more laid back part of the night, dinner, talking and just hanging out with friends before the wedding the next day. Kagome accepted the drink Kaname handed her as they stood near the table with food and drinks on it. "I'm glad everyone isn't judging you from your past." She said taking a sip of her soda. "Yeah me too, even though I don't entirely deserve it." He said quietly as they moved from the table. "Don't say that, of course you do. Everyone deserves a second chance." She said astounded at him. "Even Yoko, after what he did to you does he deserve a second chance?" Kaname asked.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but closed it abruptly when Kurama walked in the door. Kaname turned from her to look at him before turning back. "If you want I will fight for you because I don't think he deserves you." he said before going to talk to Rinku. Kagome gaped like a fish before closing her eyes and going to stand by Hiei. "Having fun?" he asked. "Hardly; I didn't think he was going to show up." She said staring at the red head across the room from her. "I didn't think so either; he's never been late for anything." Hiei said.

Yusuke kissed Kayko on the cheek before going to stand next to Kagome and Hiei. "Hey guys, you enjoying yourselves?" Yusuke asked. Hiei just grunted and Kagome handed her glass of soda to him. "I need some air." She grumbled before slipping through the crowd and out of the room. Yusuke smirked and shared a look with Kurama across the room before downing Kagome's soda and walking away from Hiei.

Kurama excused himself from the conversation with Koenma and Botan and opted for following Kagome out of the room. Standing outside, he walked down the wooden steps and followed Kagome's scent to the ocean. Standing a few yards behind her, he watched her silhouette against the still fading sun and felt Hiei's presence behind him. "Don't hurt her again, fox. I don't think Sniper will let you have a third chance with her again if you screw this up." Hiei said before taking off back to the party. 'I already knew that Hiei, but thank you.' Kurama said in his mind before walking up behind Kagome.

"I've been thinking." She said when he was a foot behind her. "About what?" he asked placing his hands gently on her shoulders. "Everything, especially about what you said to me at school the other day. You know Koenma asked if I wanted the death penalty for Mukuro and Yomi?" she asked as she was turned slowly to face him. "No, I was not aware of that." Kurama said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I told him 'no, I don't want Shura to be without a father and that he deserved a second chance.' I've given everyone but you a second chance." She said sadly. "I don't deserve one; I think I would rather earn everything back then to have you graciously give it to me." He said. Kagome shook her head, tears slowly spilling down her cheeks. "Everyone deserves a second chance, Kurama." She whispered; her voice cracking. Kurama opened his mouth to respond to her but she placed her fingertips to his lips and smiled sadly. "Please, don't talk; don't take what little courage I have left." She laughed.

Kurama dropped his hands as hers trailed from his lips onto his shoulder and her other one became buried into his hair. "Kagome, what are you doing?" he asked. "I told you, I'm using the last of my courage." She said. Taking a deep breath she bent his head down and stood on her tiptoes, stopping just a hairs breath away from his lips. Kurama felt her start to pull back and warning bells shot through his head. 'No, I won't let her escape again.' He thought snaking his arms around her waist and yanking her up his body, crashing his lips to hers.

Kagome gasped at the sensation of his lips on hers. Kurama smirked against her lips and delved his tongue into her mouth, hope flowering in his chest. Kagome made a noise against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he pulled back from the kiss. "I'm pretty sure that if you weren't holding me up I'd be on the ground." She laughed. Kurama chuckled and pulled away from her, his hands resting lightly on her hips.

Kagome pulled the rest of the way apart from him and fell to the sand, with him following to sit next to her, resting her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his. "So, are we going to try this time?" he asked softly. "I suppose we could try. I was actually kind of hoping you would take me now." She mumbled, her face heating up. "I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that." He said amused. "I said I was kind of hoping you would take me now… on the sand…" she said detaching from him and hiding her face in the sand in embarrassment. "I see, well I've always been a very kind and generous person, and who am I to refuse your wishes?" he asked turning to her and moving her hands from her face and placing feather light kisses all over her still red face.

Kurama pushed her to the sand and covered her body with his, his hands moving to her throat as they kissed. Kagome smiled as he kissed his was down the column of her throat and sent a silent scream as his fangs ripped into the skin of her neck. "What's wrong Kagome?" a deeper baritone voice asked with a cold chuckle. "Y-Yoko." She gasped as his hands tightened around her throat, his face hovering over hers. She reached up to his bloodstained mouth and grazed his lips before…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome screamed as she jumped up from her bed in a cold sweat. "What happened?" Hiei asked jumping up from his sleep with his sword drawn. Kagome panted and ran a shaking hand over her face looking at the startled demon before drawing in a shaky breath. "Did Yusuke and Kayko have their rehearsal dinner yet?" she asked nervously. "Of course not, their wedding isn't for another few weeks." He answered. Kagome nodded and rested her hand on her throat.

Gasping she practically flew out of the bed, tripping over her sheets, and ran in front of her floor length mirror. "My throat… but that dream felt so real." She whispered. "What dream?" Hiei asked arching his brow questioningly. Kagome turned to him and laughed in a fake way, rubbing the back of her head. "It was nothing!" she exclaimed. Hiei shrugged in an 'I don't care' way before Koenma appeared in her room.

"Kagome, your therapy sessions start today, you're looking much better. The life is starting to come back into your eyes." He said happily. "I didn't think it would be healthy if I let those incidents control my life." She replied. "Good, because the way I see it if you do, you're letting them win." Hiei said. "Well put Hiei, Kagome I do have to say, the new haircut looks good on you." Koenma commented. Kagome ran her hand through her new mid back length hair and grimaced. "I feel like I'm about to jump back down the well with this haircut." She said. Koenma smiled and ran his fingers through her hair and brought her closer to kiss her forehead, after taking his pacifier out.

Hiei disappeared after giving her a small brotherly peck on the cheek, leaving the two alone. "Just let me get ready and then I'll go." She said. Koenma nodded and sat on her bed, arms and legs crossed. "You're dream felt real didn't it?" he asked as she moved around her room. Kagome paused and looked at the young ruler. "What do you know?" she asked. "I know what your dream was and Kagome, believe me, Kurama loves you and Kaname has strong feelings towards you. You've been asleep the whole weekend from the medication that ensures that you won't have the demon traits pop back up, why don't you go to school today? You don't have very much longer until you graduate." Koenma suggested.

"What about my therapy session?" she asked. "I think we can do it after school, besides Kaname has one too." Koenma shrugged. Kagome inhaled deeply and nodded. "Have it your way Koenma." She said tugging her uniform out of the closet and going to take a quick shower. Koenma stood up from the bed and grabbed her cell phone, flipping it open he found the number he was looking for and quickly sent a text.

He waited impatiently for the reply and began freaking out when the shower turned off and he still hadn't heard anything back yet. The phone vibrated in his hand and he made a nervous noise as he read it, deleted the two messages and put it back on her desk where he found it. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked suspiciously when she walked in, her ponytail swinging back and forth. "Nothing I'm just sitting here, on your bed… just sitting here… doing nothing." He laughed nervously. "You know I don't trust you right?" she asked narrowing one eye at him. "I know." He said pitifully. Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag and cell phone when the doorbell rang.

"Are you just going to sit there all pitifully or are you walking me to the door?" she asked humorously. "I'm coming. You know you're really bossy for someone that doesn't hold any rank over me." He stated. "Yeah, and you're really lazy for a ruler that I trust enough with my life on more than one occasion." She said blankly. He burst out laughing as she pulled the door open. "Hey Kagome, are you ready?" he asked. Kagome nodded happily as the three of them walked towards his motorcycle. "Hey Koenma, since you're here can you feed Buyo for me? Don't forget to lock up when you leave! Thanks!" she shouted before he sped off in the direction of their school.

Koenma sweat dropped and looked down at the fat cat. "Meow." The fat cat growled flopping down onto the ground. 'Like he needs food.' He thought with a weird look on his face. The cat turned his eyes on the spirit ruler and seemed to read his mind and glare at him. "Alright, I'll feed you just don't eat me!" he cried jumping onto the wooden banister that surrounded the porch.


	7. Chapter 6

**MoonlightsMadness: Hey guys! I'm so thankful to all of those who were nice enough to review or put me on their favorite author/favorite story list! Thank you! As some of you may or may not have noticed, I have taken the pairing off and left it K/K and leaving it just Kagome, down at the bottom, that is because I still don't know who to put her with, so I'm sorry about that, hopefully I'll know soon.**

Chapter 6

Kuwabara glanced at his watch again for the eighth time in thirty minutes. 'Where is he? He's never late; he must be taking lessons from Urameshi.' He thought with a sigh. "I apologize for my tardiness Kuwabara; I had to do a few errands for my mother." Kurama said walking up to the carrot top. "Hey, don't worry about it. So what did you want to talk about?" Kuwabara asked as both of them ordered whatever kind of pizza they wanted. "Well, you know about what Yoko did to Kagome of course. But you must know that I couldn't tell her because if I did I would have changed the future." He explained.

Kuwabara nodded and looked at the male across from him. "I know man you don't have to explain it to me; Yomi's got some weird kind of thing over people that make them really angry with just a look. Sniper almost took a chunk out of him yesterday when he went with Kagome to spirit world to see him and Mukuro. Yomi didn't even say anything, he just turned towards him and apparently he just gave him a weird smile." Kuwabara said. Kurama glared at something over Kuwabara's shoulder, making him turn and look. "He just loves flaunting her in my face." He growled. "Don't start anything." Kuwabara cautioned carefully, wondering how their roles suddenly became reversed. He eying the couple, after all he did have to admit, they looked good together; Kuwabara would never tell Kurama that though.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome smiled and looked around the pizzeria/karaoke bar Kaname had brought her to. "Where do you want to sit?" he asked. "I don't care, you pick." She answered. Kaname nodded and brought her to a booth near the middle. "It's pretty crowded here today, are you sure you don't mind?" she asked as he removed the worn red leather jacket and slipped into the booth next to her. "I told you I would take you anywhere you wanted to go tonight." He said as he opened the menu for them. 'Besides, the more that witness this, the better.' He thought with a small smile on his face.

Kaname felt eyes boring into the top of his head and he lifted it, his blue eyes to clash with angry emerald eyes. He raised his brow questioningly before turning to look down at the woman next to him debating on what kind of pizza she wanted to have. "I'll be right back." He said kissing her head before standing up and walking between a few groups of people.

Kagome glanced up from the menu at Kaname's retreating form and smiling to herself. 'How did all of the crap in my life land me with him?' she thought. Shaking her head, she went back to the menu.

Kurama followed Kaname's form with his eyes, getting startled when Hiei and Yusuke slid into the booth with him and Kurama. "So, what's going on?" Yusuke asked. "Sniper's not going to have a life if he doesn't leave Kagome alone." Kurama growled going back to glaring at the current flame of Kagome. Hiei rolled his eyes as the waitress brought out two pizzas, she knew Yusuke was there and she knew his eating habits.

"You know, this could be considered stalking." Hiei commented. "I didn't find her, I was talking with Kuwabara and all of a sudden they walk in." Kurama said taking a bit of pizza. "I don't understand how this could have happened. I would have bet on Urameshi or the shrimp being in this type of problem long before you Kurama." Kuwabara said. "I would have too." Yusuke agreed. Kurama and Hiei glared at the pair as a waitress grabbed the karaoke microphone from the stage and cleared her throat.

"Could I have your attention please everyone? Thank you, now then, this young man has an announcement he would like to make." She said before handing the microphone over to the male standing next to her.

"What's his deal?" Yusuke asked as Kaname thanked the waitress for the introduction. "I'm not sure Yusuke." Kurama replied as Kaname cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to have torn you all away from your pizza but this will only take a second of your time. I just have a quick question for you, Kagome." He said jumping off the stage and walking over to the stunned girl. "What are you doing with the rest of your life?" he asked turning the microphone off and setting it on the table. She looked at him, eyes wide as he gently pulled her to her feet. "It's too soon! She's in shock!" Yusuke yelled breaking the girl out of her reverie. Kagome shook her head and looked over at the smiling teen. "No! No, I mean… are you serious?" she asked.

Kaname smiled and pulled a velvet box out of his jeans pockets and opened it. "Will you marry me?" he asked. "Yes." She said. "Yeah?" he asked stunned for a second. "Yeah!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. She held her hand out and he slipped the ring on her finger before drawing her close and kissing her as the crowd clapped and shouted their congratulations.

"I bet Koenma didn't even see that one coming." Kuwabara said turning back to his pizza. Kurama stood up from the table and stalked over to couple that were going to sit back down into their booth. "Kaname." Kurama called. Kaname stood to his full height as Kagome slipped back out next to her new fiancé."Yes?" Kaname asked, eyeing the red head wearily. "Congratulations, you've got a good woman here." he said holding out his hand. Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion as Kaname looked at her and clasped Kurama's hand. "Thank you, and yes, I know." He said. Kurama nodded and brought his other hand up to punch him in the face, blood spurting out and Kaname flying back into a few tables.

"What the hell is your deal?" Kagome yelled turning to the smirking red head. Kurama, his eyes bleeding gold, grabbed Kagome from around the waist and crashed his lips to hers in a demanding and passionate kiss. Kaname jumped up and ran at Kurama, tackling him and tearing him away from Kagome. They both tumbled into a table, sending everything all over the floor.

Kagome pressed a hand to her lips and glanced over at the shocked spirit detectives. "Hey, can't you stop them or something?" she asked. "Kurama's cut throat, I don't think I want to get involved." Hiei explained. Kagome bit her lip and gasped when Kurama pushed Kaname off of him and into Kagome. "I'm going to kill him." He growled wiping a trickle of blood from his lip. "Kaname, let's just go, please. Don't do this." Kagome begged clinging to his arm.

Kaname looked down at her before glancing around at the startled patrons of the pizzeria then to the disheveled and bloody Kurama. Kaname smirked, before nodding and looking down at Kagome. "Yeah, you're right. Let's just go, I'm sorry." He said. Kagome nodded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a possessive and comforting way. As they arrived at their table, he bent down to retrieve his jacket and walked past Kurama, bumping his shoulder into the red heads as he went.

"Hey, if you don't get out of here I'm calling the cops." The owner said threateningly. Yusuke rolled his eyes as they were walking out. "We're going, keep your hairnet on." He said as the three of them herded Kurama outside. "What has gotten into you man?" Kuwabara asked. "I'm sorry; I'm not sure what came over me." Kurama apologized. "It's easy, you saw Sniper kissing her and you wanted to break him in two." Hiei said.

"You can't be picking fights like you're me or Kuwabara; do you really think that's going to get Kagome back into your life?" Yusuke asked flailing his arms. "Like I could get her back now." Kurama bit back at the former detective. "Well damn then screw you too. I'm not even going to try and help you anymore; it's obvious you don't want her back anyway." Yusuke ranted, stuffing his hands in his pockets and stomping down the road.

Kurama sighed and looked at the other two that were looking at him with surprise in their eyes. "I'm sorry; I guess I'm just not too happy about any of this. When I met her, I should have pushed her away instantly, I should have told her what would have happened if she went back in time. Now, I'm fighting with everyone, getting kicked out of pizzeria's and it's all my fault for pushing away the one woman besides my mother that I've ever really cared for." Kurama said gripping his hands into fists.

"Well damn buddy, if you felt like that for her then I don't think I can tell you I won't help you." Yusuke said popping up from behind him and flinging his arm around his shoulders. "Yusuke? But I thought you left?" Kurama asked. "Yeah well in my heart of hearts I knew I couldn't leave you. Now, let's figure out some plan to get her back with you." Yusuke said cheerfully. 'He never ceases to amaze me.' Kurama thought with a chuckle. "Well, as much fun as this may be I don't want anything to do with it." Hiei said turning to walk away. "And why is that shorty? Are you in love with her now too?" Kuwabara asked. "Don't even think about that thought, Kagome is a sister to me and never forget that. But I will not help the man that raped her get her back." Hiei growled before disappearing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome shuffled Kaname into her empty house, his blood trailing on the carpet as he walked into the kitchen and collapsed in a chair. "Oh my gosh; I can't believe he did that to you. Well, never mind, yes I can. I'm so sorry this happened. Here tilt your head back and let me see. I may not have been trained correctly, but I can do a good amount of healing on other people." Kagome panicked as she swept around the kitchen. Kaname complied and tilted his head back, his eyes closed at the feeling of pain that he experienced on the back of his head.

"I don't think it's broken, it might just be a really bad bruise though. I'll know more when I get the blood cleaned from around your nose." She said bringing the wet cloth gently up to wipe it clean after her healing powers shrunk it back down to normal size. "I don't want you to do this." He said shortly, gripping her wrist in a firm hold. "You don't want me to clean the blood off of your face?" she asked confused. "I don't want you to pretend that you don't care for him, that I'm just a rebound because I know that's all I am." He said in more of a growling tone.

Kagome snatched her hand out of his grip and looked at him in disbelief. "You think I still care about the guy that didn't tell me I would be raped by his past self? I can't believe you. Kurama has wanted me ever since I came back from that day and if I still cared for him I would never have gone out with you in the first place. Hiei even thinks you're better for me and he stabbed you, or did you forget?" she laughed in a harsh tone.

Kaname traced the scar of Hiei's blade through his shirt and smiled softly. "I'm sorry I doubted you, I'm so sorry. I guess it's just the way he held you in his arms and the way he kissed you that has me so upset." He said drawing her close and nuzzling her stomach. Kagome sighed and raked her fingers through his hair. "It's okay, I'm sorry too, I should have tried harder to fight him off of me but I guess I froze." She said. "Well, I guess I should go." He said not moving from his position. Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I have a therapy session in three hours to get ready for.

She walked him to the door and smiled. "I love you." she said. "I love you too." He replied. He bent down to place a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling back a few inches. Kagome gulped hard as he kissed her again more passionately before she pulled him back into the room and he kicked the door shut.

()

Kaname made a feral sound in the back of his throat as she pulled at his jacket. He disposed of it quickly and she broke the kiss, leading him up to her room. They made quick work of getting each other out of their clothes, she stood before him in her bra and panties and he in his boxers. "Are you sure about this?" he gasped as she lay down, pulling him on top of her. "Yes." She said pulling his head down for another kiss.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome knocked on the large green door with gold trimmings hesitantly. "Come in." the occupant replied quickly. Kagome steeled herself for the therapy session and pushed open the large door and walked inside. "Ah, Miss Higurashi, please sit. How was your day?" the green ogre behind the desk asked pushing his glasses farther up his nose. "It was fine." Kagome replied sitting in a plush wing backed chair.

"I heard Kaname proposed congratulations." He said pressing his fingers together. "Yes, thank you Max." Kagome said with a blush staining her cheeks as she spun the ring around her finger. "Now then, Kagome, your sessions are coming along swimmingly what I am concerned for is your future. As you know you will not have these sessions forever and I am concerned you will do something unwise." Max said in a serious tone.

Kagome opened her mouth slowly and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "You think I'll commit suicide?" she asked. "Well, there are other alternatives of course; I mean after all, your father was a murderer." Max said looking through her file. "My dad was not a killer!" Kagome growled. "Alright, that's still a touchy subject I see, well, let's talk about Kaname then shall we." Max demanded in a non-demanding way. "What about him?" Kagome asked. "How is he?" Max asked folding his ogre hands together.

Kagome blushed and remembered a few hours ago with Kaname. How his calloused hands roamed her body and made her shiver, the feel of his body against hers as they lay together after their love making. She still felt his breath on her neck as they moved together in the timeless dance. "Kagome; how is he?" Max asked again. "Oh! K-Kaname is fine thanks." She exclaimed, laughing nervously.

Max gazed at her with a weird look on his face before looking down at his watch. "Miss Higurashi, I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this short. I have a meeting I must attend with a few other ogres." He said standing up. "Oh, yeah, sure." Kagome agreed pushing to her feet, the blush still evident on her face.

"I will see you in three days then." Max replied walking with her to the door. "Oh yes, definitely." She nodded in mock enthusiasm. They reached the door when a sudden wave of dizziness swept over Kagome and had her clinging to the doorframe. "Is everything alright?" Max asked. "I don't feel so good." Kagome gasped before her world went black.

**MoonlightsMadness: I hope all of you are enjoying this. Please read the authors notes at the top and bottom of the last few chapters some of them may be important but I don't remember. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7

**MoonlightsMadness: Thank you for all of your wonderful support! Here's the next installment of **_**Eyes of a Thief. **_**Remember to review! : )**

Chapter 7

Koenma sat in front of the former spirit detectives. "Alright guys, now I have one more thing I would like for you to do." He announced. "Oh hell no Toddler, I finally got my honorable discharge so why am I going to do anything else for you?" Yusuke ranted. Koenma sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Look Yusuke, I would have asked Kagome to do this for me since she already has a score to settle with the demon I'm sending you after but she's in the hospital wing having tests run again." He explained.

"Is she alright?" Kuwabara asked. "We think she will be but they're running tests just to make sure, and its difficult because we don't have anyone in her family to contact, they're still in England you see." Koenma said. "Koenma, what exactly is wrong with her?" Kurama asked. "I don't see how that is any of your business fox. You let me take care of my fiancé." Kaname announced striding into the office. "What's up?" Koenma asked. "I'm just going to tell you, the doctors have discovered what's wrong and she's not particularly happy, not that I am either mind you." he said.

Kurama glared at Kaname's back before Yoko pushed his way to the surface. "I wonder, Sniper, how did it feel to know you were not the first to have sex with her? Since you were her third male, I expect you feel triumphant that you had won her and she wants nothing to do with me but just remember; I was the one who really got the prize." Yoko taunted, crossing his arms. Hiei growled and placed his hand on the hilt of his katana, eyeing Yoko.

Kaname closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, ignoring the fox. Koenma looked between them before hopping out of his chair. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei how about we go and check on Kagome?" he asked leading the way out of his office. "Kagome stopped me last time; don't think I don't have what it takes to kill you." Kaname said. Yoko shook his head. "I don't know why I've been so fixated on her; she's weak, and pathetic. You know when I took her, she was begging for me to stop and the sound was just so wonderful." He laughed.

* * *

Koenma looked at Kagome, Kagome glared back at him, making him nervous. "Alright Koenma sir, we've managed to get the demonic blood back under control. I've given her some medication so she can take it when she starts to feel dizzy. For the next few days until the treatment we've given her sinks in, she can't become too excited." The doctor said. Koenma nodded and smiled. "Thanks, I was scared she was going to die on me." He laughed nervously. "Koenma." Hiei said in a warning tone.

Koenma laughed nervously again as Kagome stalked past him, clutching her medication in her hand. "Hey, is Kaname in your office?" she called back. "Yeah, he and Kurama are in there." Kuwabara called back. Kagome groaned and pushed open the doors just as Yoko ducked as a pair of scissors flew right by Kagome's head. "What the hell was that?" Yusuke screamed. "I thought even you knew what a pair of scissors was, detective." Hiei said sarcastically. "Koenma, sir, they've been fighting since you left." George said teary eyed.

"And you didn't think to stop them?" Kagome asked. "Well… they are very tough." George said pushing his index fingers together. Kagome rolled her eyes as Kaname flicked a dozen marbles at Yoko's head. "Look at who's here Kaname. Shall I reenact the past for you?" Yoko asked, his cold eyes darting to Kagome. "Death Crest Uneven Crucification; I will break you in two if you touch her, Yoko." Kaname growled as five bulls-eyes appeared on the fox demons body.

Yoko smirked and darted past Kagome, grabbing her arm in the process and pulling her to the other side of the room. "I remember that trick." Yusuke said eyeing the bulls-eyes. "Fox, you leave her alone, you've done enough to her." Hiei growled drawing his sword. "Hiei, this is not between us, this is between me and Sniper; but I thank you for your concern." Yoko said in a nice tone to the hybrid. "Yoko, this is madness, let her go." Koenma called. Yoko growled and backed up. "This fight is becoming too crowded. Let's take this elsewhere shall we?" Yoko asked his captive. "I'm glad I knew I couldn't trust you." Kagome gasped as Yoko began cutting her air supply off. "Actually, I've loved you; you just never gave me a chance to explain anything to you." Yoko whispered into her hair.

"Love, I thought you already knew that rape is not love." Kagome scoffed. Kaname readied his missiles in his hand as Hiei stepped forward. "How about you just let her go." Kaname demanded. Hiei eyed Yoko and shot his katana back, stabbing Kaname in the stomach. Kagome screamed as Yoko's grip on her slackened in disbelief before she stumbled out of his arms and over to Kaname. "Hiei!" Kuwabara yelled. "He's fine, and in case you haven't noticed Kagome got away from him unscathed." Hiei said wiping his blade clean. "I remember that trick too." Yusuke sighed unaffected by what Hiei just did.

Kagome crouched down next to Kaname, tears brimming her eyes as he struggled to sit up. "Don't move too much." She whispered. Kaname stood up on shaky legs and pushed her behind him. "Stay behind me, I'll kill them." He gasped, coughing up blood. Kagome choked back a sob and fisted her hands in his bloody jacket. "Let it go, Kaname please. I can't lose you, not now." She sobbed leaning her forehead onto his back.

Kaname looked over Hiei and Yoko before turning his head to Koenma. He ran his fingers through his hair and Kaname laughed bitterly. "Koenma's been watching '21' again, he just told us to get out and get out now." He whispered. Kagome gave a strangled laugh as he pulled her towards the door.

"I'll have Ayame make you a portal. Kagome, I need you to find Naraku and kill him; he's terrorizing the surrounding city. I know this is a lot to ask of you now, but if you could help that would be great." Koenma said. "We'll help in any way we can." Yusuke said. "Thanks Yusuke." Kagome said in a weak voice as Kuwabara helped brace Kaname. "We'll make sure they get home okay." Kuwabara said. "Thanks guys; Kurama and Hiei, I would like you two to stay back for a second so I can talk to you." Koenma called over to the demons. The two demons shot a look at each other as Koenma walked closer to them.

"That was a stupid move on your part Hiei; she may never trust you again." Koenma sighed. "I know that." Hiei said blankly. "Koenma, do you even know why I did what I did today?" Yoko asked as he faded back and let Kurama take over. "Because you really are cruel and heartless?" Koenma asked. "No, I did it to prove that he is in fact unaware of the dangers surrounding Kagome in the real world and that he is going to have trouble in the future going the way he is." Kurama explained.

Koenma gave him a look and shook his head. "Everything you just said just flew over my head." He sighed. "He's saying Kaname just failed the test, what Yoko did was a test to see if he could protect Kagome and Kaname has failed. Yoko now knows that Kagome is going to need someone that can protect her and not let her get grabbed. He has now picked her as his mate." Hiei explained. "Why Hiei, I didn't know you could talk so much." Kurama teased. "Watch it fox, I'm helping you against my better judgment." Hiei growled. "Yeah, but I think you would still help me no matter what. Botan, I was hoping you could also help." He said startling the blue haired fairy girl. "Oh, yes I suppose I could help you." she said shocked.

* * *

Kagome tied the bandage off on Kaname's chest and closed the first-aid kit with a sigh. "Why are you always hurt?" she asked sitting on a chair next to his. "That's actually a very good question." He sighed shifting slightly in the chair. Kagome shook her head and stood up. "You men are all the same." She smirked looking down at him. Kaname smiled back at her and stood up. "I'm just ready to marry you and move to England, if you want." He said taking her hands in his. Kagome looked at him shocked. "You-You would move to England…for me?" she asked. Kaname smiled bigger and nodded, "I know you want to." Kagome's eyes filled with tears and Kaname pulled her to him, letting her cry into his chest.

* * *

Kurama stepped out of the tree line near a cave on the outskirts of the city. He smirked as he walked in, taking the twists and turns before stopping outside the only door in the cave. "Hello little thief." He greeted his captive in the room, opening the door. "What destruction have you committed now?" his captive asked softly. Kurama smirked evilly before his features began to change.

His red hair went to being inky black and wavy, ending at his shoulder blades. Emerald eyes turned red, he became more bulky. Naraku stared at the red head sitting pathetically on the dirt floor as two figures walked up behind him. "Kagura, Kanna; did they acquire the real Yomi and Mukuro?" he asked. The Yomi look alike shifted into a wind witch with matching red eyes. "Yes Naraku, Koenma is, at this time, planning what he should do." Kagura announced. "Excellent." Naraku said dismissing his incarnates. Naraku kneeled next to Kurama, "you know Kagome hates you. She and her new fiancée, and that hybrid all don't trust you, all because you _raped_ her."

Kurama flinched before looking up at the half demon. "Wait, you raped her when you and your incarnates posed as me, Yomi and Kuronue all of those years ago? You made her hate me!" he shouted fighting against his restraints. Naraku laughed as the bonds sapped his demonic strength from him. "Yes of course, you were an easy target, I had to make sure everything in your life was destroyed." He said. "But why? Why Kagome, she is harmless!" Kurama gasped tiredly. "Because, you killed my son, so what better way to get back at you then taking the women you have feelings for." Naraku said seriously. "Your son….?" Kurama asked. "Hakudoshi, you killed him." Naraku said before standing and leaving the red head. 'I remember him…' Kurama thought before passing out.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer

MoonlightsMadness: I don't own anyone. I want to thank all of you for bearing with me in my time of not updating. Here's the next installment of _Eyes of a Thief_.

Chapter 8

Yusuke and his soon to be wife Kayko shared a smile across the room as they talked to different groups of their friends at their rehearsal dinner. "Hey Hiei, have you seen Kurama?" Yusuke asked walking up to the dark clad demon. Hiei cracked his ruby eyes open and glanced around the room quickly. "I haven't seen him in days; I assumed he told you he wasn't coming." He said standing up straight. "I haven't talked to him since the incident in Koenma's office. Actually, I haven't seen Kagome or Kaname either." Yusuke said thoughtfully.

Hiei felt a nervous feeling settle into the pit of his stomach. "So what, you think they're fighting again?" he asked coolly, not letting his feeling show. Yusuke shrugged slowly, his face a rare mask of thought. "I'll slip away and see if I can locate them detective." Hiei said. Yusuke shook his head and slapped a hand on his shoulder. "That's fine man. Just enjoy tonight, we can stop by their places tomorrow morning before the wedding." Yusuke decided, giving his answer slowly. Hiei nodded, accepting the answer for now. The two stood in silence, thinking for a little while longer before Koenma joined them, offering Yusuke his congratulations.

KxK

Emerald eyes watched the woman next to him, concern showing in their depths. "Kagome, are you alright?" he asked softly, keeping his voice low so his impersonator wouldn't hear him. Kagome lifted her head, her eyes unfocused and confused as she looked around. Hazel eyes landed on the concerned red head and she tried to back up more into the wall. "Get away from me." She half whimpered half growled. Kurama's eyes softened at the female, shifting his body, he turned his body to her and pulled a little at his bonds.

"I need you to listen to me Kagome; Naraku is the one that raped you. He and his incarnates impersonated Kuronue, Yomi, and Yoko. He's been doing it for months, I've been in this cave, chained to this wall for months." He said, turning his voice hard to get through to her. Kagome shook her head and scooted a little away from him. "I don't believe you." She said. Kurama sighed and pressed on. "Do you remember when we first met, how Yoko killed the lord?" he asked. Kagome looked up sharply, clearly remembering the day and nodded slowly. "What's your point?" she asked. "That lord that Yoko killed was Hakudoshi, he was Naraku's son. Kuronue and Yoko were looking for a princess to sell that Naraku had captured." Kurama explained.

Kagome looked into Kurama's emerald eyes and bite her lip. "Do you believe me?" he asked softly. "I want to talk to Yoko." She announced. "What?" he asked shocked. "You heard me; I want to talk to Yoko." She said. Kurama blinked before complying and allowing the silver fox to take over. Yoko's amber eyes raked over Kagome's form slowly, a smirk crossing over his features. "You look very well." He said. "Don't try to flirt with me. Is what Kurama said true? Did you kill Hakudoshi?" she asked coolly. Yoko held her gaze before letting out a small sigh. "Yes, it's true, and because of this Naraku feels the need to punish me in any way he can." He said.

They sat in silence for a while, each lost in thought and relaxing-in Kagome's case, attempting to relax- in each other's presence. Soon, Yoko heard the familiar sound of Naraku's shoes hitting the dirt floor as he walked towards the room he now held the two of them in. Kagome felt her throat close up when she saw the familiar red head walk into the room. Kurama's appearance melted away leaving a familiar face looking upon the two occupants. "Hello Kagome, it's wonderful to see you again." Naraku said pleasantly. "Go to hell." Kagome spat back. Yoko felt his heart swell with pride at Kagome's outburst. Naraku scowled and slapped her across the face causing Yoko to snarl angrily and possessively, his eyes bleeding red. "Be quiet." Naraku snapped, spinning on his heel and walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Yoko, relax, I'm alright." Kagome sighed nudging the demon with her foot. "He slapped you, I swear Kagome, he will not get away with that." Yoko announced as his eyes began to return to their normal amber color. "Yoko…." Kagome began, not knowing what to say to him. "Well, I didn't let him get away with this anyway." He said as a green vine popped out from his hair holding Naraku's portion of the jewel. "Yoko…. I could kiss you!" Kagome exclaimed. "Really?" he asked as the vines broke both of their shackles.

KxK

Yusuke sighed and glanced at his watch again for the twelfth time in the past half hour. "He'll be here Urameshi, he knows you're getting married today." Kuwabara said calmly. "Yeah I know, I just wish anyone knew where he's been at." Yusuke said as he tugged at his collar. "Mr. Urameshi, we're ready if you are." The old priest said kindly, popping his head into the room he, Kuwabara, and Hiei were in. Yusuke nodded and followed after the priest.

Standing at the front of the small church, Hiei narrowed his eyes noticing that not only was Kurama missing, but Kagome and Kaname were too. Keeping his jagan eye open under the bandana, he turned his attention to Koenma, who was leading Kayko down the aisle toward her future husband. As the priest began the ceremony Hiei focused his attention into finding the three missing people, zoning out of the ceremony until it was near the end.

"And do you, Kayko Ukimora take Yusuke Urameshi to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest asked kindly. Just as Kayko opened her mouth, the double doors of the church opened and a bloody Kaname stumbled in. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to ruin your wedding but…. Naraku…. He has Kagome." He whispered, falling to the floor.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer

MoonlightsMadness: I don't own anyone, and I'm sorry for the delay, but my hard drive crashed and I've been kind of in a slump because of that. But without further delay….

Chapter 9

Yusuke stared wide eyed at the lump that was Kaname on the floor before he and his friends sprang into action. He gave Kayko a deep kiss on the lips before Koenma made a portal in front of the whole congregation and stepped through, Kaname's body slumped between Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Ogre, go to the hospital wing and tell them to prepare a bed for Kaname and have some ogre's come and get Kaname. Then swing by my father's room and inform him that Kagome's been kidnapped." Koenma ordered to the ogre. "Uh…. Yes sir, Koenma, sir!" George replied. He stole a glance at the prone form of Striker and ran from the room, tripping over his feet as he went.

Yusuke and Kuwabara handed Kaname over to the red and green ogre's that ran into the office and turned to glance at Koenma. "Now what?" Kuwabara asked glancing around at the three other's. "We find Kagome; I'm also guessing that if we find Kagome, we'll find Kurama." Hiei said. "Yeah, I'm thinking that too." Yusuke said quietly. Koenma tugged at his tie in worry before running out of his office and down a few hallways, the footfalls of the three boys behind him.

KxK

Mukuro and Yomi looked up from the floors of their pitiful holding cells, an unreadable look on their faces upon seeing the Rekai prince standing in between the cells. "Yomi, Mukuro, did you or did you not kidnap and turn Kagome into a snow leopard demon?" Koenma asked; his voice hard. "Of course not, I've never met Kagome before in my life." Mukuro said softly. Koenma looked over at Hiei to get his judgment. "It's the truth." He announced. Koenma gritted his teeth angrily at being deceived and turned his full attention to Yomi's cell. "Yomi, when you, Yoko, and Kuronue met up with Kagome in the past after killing her friends did you or did you not goad Yoko into raping Kagome?" Koenma asked.

Yomi shook his head violently. "We were nowhere near that area on that day, we were going through with a heist at Lord Sesshoumaru's palace." Yomi said. Koenma sucked his pacifier angrily before turning to the guards. "Release them, return them to Demon World, and keep an eye on them until Naraku is dead." Koenma ordered to the guards before walking out of the prison. "What now?" Yusuke growled. "We find Kagome and Kurama." Koenma announced. The three boys nodded as Koenma began to make arrangements to get Kayko and the other girl brought to Genkai's to be kept safe.

KxK

Yoko nuzzled Kagome's neck affectionately as the shackles dropped to the dirt ground beneath them. Kagome gasped before pushing him away, a frown on her face. "But you said you could kiss me." He said with a smirk on his face. "It's an expression, now, can we please get out of here before Naraku gets back and tries to kill us." Kagome ordered taking the almost complete jewel from his hand. Yoko nodded as he used his rose whip to knock down a side wall.

"Hop on." He said crouching down so Kagome could climb on his back. Kagome climbed carefully onto the spirit fox's back and locked her arms and legs around him as the debris around them began to clear. Yoko's ears flickered to the sound of the door being slammed open and Naraku's angry growl, before he began running at top speed towards Kagome's shrine. Kagome ducked her head to keep it from smacking into tree branches when she felt Yoko's energy begin to disappear. "Yoko, you're too weak to be doing this for me." She mumbled into his hair.

Yoko huffed heavily as he landed on a thick tree branch. "I'm not letting him get you again Kagome, it's bad enough he tarnished my reputation, there is no way I'm going to let him do it to you too." Yoko announced before beginning his run. Kagome swallowed back tears as they landed in the shrine's front yard. Kagome clambered off of Yoko's back as he fell to his knees and was reverted back to his human form, his spirit energy almost depleted.

Climbing to his feet, Kurama gripped Kagome's wrist and ran with her into the house and up the stairs to her room. A wave of nostalgia washed over Kagome when he saw the room where he almost let the spirit fox inside of him take Kagome before everything got out of control. Shaking his head, he watched as Kagome stood by the window and fused her jewel shards with the big part that Naraku used to hold. "Now what?" she asked softly. "Wish on it." He said quickly. Kagome looked up at him sharply at the red head and her eyes softened with sympathy. "What do I wish for?" she asked, already knowing what she should wish for. "Anything." He said; a soft smile on his face.

Kagome opened her mouth to make the wish just as tentacles shot out from the ground under Kagome and through her through the wall and into the well house a few yards away from the house, the jewel clutched tightly in her hand. Kurama gritted his teeth and turned to face the half demon that was glaring at him angrily. "You're going to wish you had never escaped from me." He announced. Kurama grinned, acting like he had more energy than he really did. "I don't think I will." He replied back. Naraku growled as he lunged at the red head.

KxK

Yusuke stood with Kayko in Genkai's living room, getting one last conversation in before he, Hiei, and Kuwabara took off to Kagome's shrine; where Koenma said Naraku was. "I'll be coming right back." He said running his fingers through her long chestnut hair. Kayko's eyes filled with tears as she nodded, knowing that he had to go. "I just have a bad feeling about this fight Yusuke; something's just not sitting well with me." She said as he wiped a tear away. He smiled and kissed her forehead tenderly before kissing her lips and turning to his two friends. "We'll be back." He said giving her a cocky thumbs up before turning around and walking towards the stairs outside.

"So did everyone say their good-byes?" Hiei asked in a mocking tone. "Hey, just because we have feelings and you don't…." Kuwabara began before Yusuke stopped him with a look. "Guys, if it's all the same to you, this might be our last fight, do you really want to spend it fighting?" he asked looking between the hybrid and his spiritually aware friend. "Hn." He replied before running towards the shrine. "You're right Urameshi, now let's go kick some half-demon ass!" Kuwabara shouted before both began running towards their friend's shrine.

KxK

Koenma sucked on his pacifier hard in anxiety as he stood before his father. "Koenma, you know what's going to happen correct?" Enma asked. Koenma nodded and looked up at his father worriedly. Enma nodded as George burst into the room and up to Koenma. "I'm sorry to interrupt you King Enma, but Lord Koenma, its Kaname, he's not doing so well!" he shouted. Koenma looked up into the—worried?—eyes of his father before rushing out of the throne room and into Kaname's hospital room.

"What's his diagnosis?" he shouted at the doctor. "He's got a really bad fever and he's not responding to any of the treatments that we're giving him." The doctor announced worriedly. Koenma groaned and glanced at the young man's sweaty face before rubbing his head. 'Please Kagome, you have to finish this.' He thought.

The machines began to go haywire as Koenma moved to the door. "Quick, give me the paddles, his heart's stopping!" the doctor shouted. Koenma watched nervously as the doctor's tried to shock Kaname's heart into keep going. Koenma gave a soft sigh as the doctor's stopped their treatments. "That's it…. We lost him…." The doctor said angrily.

KxK

Hiei growled at the half-demon that knocked him into the Goshinkbou, cracking it in half. 'This is ridiculous.' He thought jumping to his feet as Kurama was thrown into the wall of the house. "Kagome, are you alright?" Hiei called out to the miko as Naraku tried to grab the jewel out of her grasp. "Yeah, I'm good!" she shouted back, ducking behind a tree. 'Enough of this.' Naraku grinned. "It's time to end this." He announced. Grinning even more broadly, he flung his tentacles out, piercing Kurama's and Hiei's hearts just as Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up the last few stairs.

Kagome screamed shrilly and fell to her knees, as the two demons fell to the ground, Naraku turning to take out Yusuke and Kuwabara before they could even think to attack. Wrapping his tentacles around the orange haired human, he squeezed until his bones broke, before flinging him at the Mazuku's feet. Yusuke shook with rage at his friends being cut down so brutally before he ran at the half-demon, his spirit and demon energy building in his fist.

"No…. I don't want this…." Kagome gasped as Naraku gave a mock sigh and stuck his fist through Yusuke's head. Tears leaked out of the miko's eyes as she crawled over to where the jewel was lying innocently on the blood soaked concrete. "I wouldn't do that!" Naraku said stomping his foot down onto Kagome's back. Kagome clenched her teeth and reached her hand out, her fingertips brushing against the smoothness of the pearl.

Naraku laughed cruelly as he continued to stomp his foot onto the girl's back before kicking her onto her back. "Let's have a replay, shall we?" he asked with an evil glint in his eyes. Smiling, he ripped Kagome's clothes apart and yanked his own pants down before giving her a brutal kiss as he began to rape her again. Kagome whimpered at the pain as more tears flowed through her closed eyelids. Reaching farther out and ignoring her body's pain, Kagome closed her fist around the completed jewel just as Naraku was blasted away from her.

"You've done enough devastation." Koenma growled. Kagome cried and brought the jewel closer to her body now was her chance. "I wish Naraku had never existed!" she wished. Koenma smiled tightly around his pacifier as Naraku screamed and lunged at the young girl, his claws digging into her flesh before a bright light engulfed the shrine grounds.


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer

MoonlightsMadness: Okay guys, here's the 10th and final chapter of _Eyes of a Thief_! Enjoy! :D

Epilogue

Inuyasha watched the hunched over form of his wife of 65 years as she tended to a little girls broken arm. "Make sure you don't let her work with it for the next two months." She whispered to the girl's mother. "Thank you, Lady Kikyo." The woman sighed happily. Kikyo straightened her back and walked over to Inuyasha slowly.

"I need to speak with you, Inuyasha." Kikyo said as they walked into their hut. "Alright, what's up?" Inuyasha asked running his fingers through her gray hair. "I feel as though my time is running short, I shall be going to meet King Enma within the next few nights. I want you to know that I love you. Kaede is going to be taking over for me when that time does eventually come." She said sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"I know Kikyo, I'm getting older too, you won't be alone for long in Rekai." Inuyasha sighed closing his light brown eyes. Kikyo nodded and allowed him to help her up before they went to their room for the night.

~In Rekai~

Koenma stamped his pile of papers and sucked on his pacifier nervously. "Lord Koenma, Lady Kikyo's soul has arrived." George announced. Koenma looked up and nodded. "Let her in." he said rubbing his eyes. A much younger Kikyo walked into his office, warmth shinning in her eyes at the ruler. "Lady Kikyo, I've been expecting you." Koenma said. "With all due respect young prince, I would like to skip the pleasantries and like to get my place." She said softly.

"Of course, Lady Kikyo, you're being sent to heaven. And this is off the record, but Inuyasha will be joining you." Koenma said stamping his seal on her paper. Kikyo eyed him and nodded, "thank you". Turning, she walked out of his office and on to her new home.

~500 Years Later~

Kurama stood on the side walk with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei; all four of them catching up since the tournament in demon world. "What do we do now?" Yusuke asked uncertainly. "I suppose we try to live our daily lives, as best we can anyway." Kurama said slowly. "You going back to Demon World, shorty?" Kuwabara asked. "If it means I get to stay away from you, then of course." Hiei snorted. Kurama smirked as someone bumped into his back.

"I am so sorry!" the girl squeaked nervously. "It's quite alright, here let me help you." Kurama said bending down to help pick up her books. "Ever the gentleman." Yusuke said with a mock sigh. Kurama rolled his eyes and held the book out to the girl, both freezing when they locked eyes. "Thank you, I'm sorry about that." She apologized. "It's alright, miss." Kurama said. "Kagome, please call me Kagome." Kagome smiled taking the book. "Shuichi." Kurama replied.

"Nice to meet you." Kagome said. "You as well." Kurama said. Kagome stood up with Kurama and held her hand out, shaking the red head's hand slowly. "I'm sorry, but have we met before?" Kurama asked. "I think one of us would have remembered." Kagome said shaking her head. "Of course." Kurama answered.

"Kagome!"

Both turned and saw three girls waving from across the street. Kagome cleared her throat nervously and turned back to the man in front of her. "I should go; it was nice to meet you." Kagome said before turning and heading back to her friends. "She's cute." Yusuke said. "Yes, but why do I feel as if I know her?" Kurama mused. "You're a strange fox." Hiei grumbled walking away. Kurama watched the dark haired girl walk away and pause slightly to turn to look at him. Kurama smiled and waved, smiling bigger at the blush that spread across Kagome's face before she turned and sped back up to catch her friends.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara shared a look before following after Hiei; Yusuke hanging back to hover near the entrance of an alley. "Is Kurama right, did we know her?" he asked. Koenma stepped out of the shadows and both stared at Kagome's retreating form. "Yes, but this is what she wished for." He replied. "I remember everything toddler, even if they don't; who would she have picked? Kurama or Kaname?" Yusuke asked. Koenma's eyes grew tired, showing Yusuke his age through his eyes. "Neither." He said. Yusuke grunted and shared a look with the ruler before going to catch up with his friends.

Koenma sighed and turned, coming face-to-face with his father. "Dad?" he asked. "I know you miss her, but you need to forget her." Enma said crossing his arms. Koenma nodded and glanced over his shoulder. "I know." He answered before following his father to Spirit World.


End file.
